


The Forgotten Past

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2008. Luke Skywalker has a past, one that he's tried to hide. What will happen and who will stand with him when his history with Deadly Shadows comes to light? AU. Character Death. Court trial fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars. I do not make anything off of this story.

The Rebel Alliance was on the move, again. It was three weeks after the events at Bespin and Mon Mothma had just received word that the Empire was headed their way. She shook her short red hair in fury and walked down the halls of their latest base, watching troops gather equipment and techs loading their precious data files onto data disks for transport on her ship along with the top medical personnel. She would be safe on the first ship out while behind her Rebels died to keep the dream of freedom alive.

It was only fitting, as she was one of the last original members of the Rebellion. Fang Zar was dead, as was Bail Organa. Mon Mothma lowered her eyes as she felt them fill with tears for her old friend. She was glad that his adopted daughter was still alive. Leia was a hope for the future and an almost spitting image of her mother, the beautiful, intelligent, and spirited and _dead_ Padmè Amidala of Naboo.

She quietly reflected on Padmè and the circumstances around her death and the birth of her daughter. Only Mon Mothma and General Carlist Rieekan knew that Leia was the daughter of Padmè and the legendary Anakin Skywalker, a man as good as dead. It was better to think of him dead than to know that a twisted, macabre shadow of him walked around under the title of Lord Vader.

She boarded her ship and made her way to the private cabin, where her comlink pinged for attention. She sat down and activated it.

"This is Bright Star."

"Hello Mon Mothma. This is Darth Misiere. I am calling on behalf of His Majesty the Emperor Palpatine."

"How did you get this number?" Mon hissed as fury, shock and loss colored her voice.

"That is not the right question, Mon Mothma of Chandrila."

"What do you want?"

"That is the correct question. My answer is how does a six-month cease fire treaty sound to you?"

"What would I have to do or give up in order to get this treaty, which is slippery anyway on Imperial promises?" Mon Mothma was interested. She was more than interested, she was desperate for some time to regroup and plan.

"Give the Emperor the Jedi Luke Skywalker and you shall have your peace."

Mon hesitated. "What would happen to him?"

"He would be given a full military and court trial and executed."

"Why would I give him up?"

"Tell me, Mon Mothma, have you ever heard of the code-named project Deadly Shadows?"

There were murmured voices in the cabin that could be heard from the door. A short time later, a voice said, "He's yours."

Maniacal laughter, short on sanity and filled with rage and revenge burst from behind the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke Skywalker cursed as he ran toward his X-Wing. This was getting to be ridiculous! One minute the Rebellion was fine, the next they were being attacked by the Empire. He sighed, wondering whether or not he'd see the _Executor_ above them. Or feel his father waiting for him to come and play.

He jammed on his helmet and ran over to his ship, smiling at the familiar blue and white robot in the droid socket. R2-D2 was his loyal friend and companion, an astrodroid with a singularly developed sense of humor and a mind of his own. Luke refused to let the techs wipe his memory because of the eccentric humor and the fact that he noticed things no one else did.

"Artoo, scan the exit please and see if we're clear."

Whistles and beeps answered and then silence with a soft clicking as he scanned. A series of beeps and hoots that had a definite worried tone issued and Luke looked at the translator. He cursed in Huttese.

"Is the back exit clear?"

An affirmative tootle replied.

He slapped on his intercom and said, "Wedge, Rogues, we'll have to leave out the back exit. Imps are blocking the front."

"Sure, Rogue Leader."

Luke sighed and added to himself, "I hope we get clear."

* * * * * * * * *

They had gotten clear, Luke reflected wryly as he jinked his ship, but they'd been pulled out of hyperspace by an Intradictor cruiser.

"Attention Rogues, get clear of the cruiser and blow out of here!"

"Yes sir!" came the gleeful affirmative from the other members.

Luke powered on the speed, zipping around plasmafire and lasers. He was almost clear of the cruiser when his ship came to a grinding halt.

"Oh no." _Oh, by the Force, why do I have to deal with a tractor beam?_

"Luke, I'm coming to help you!"

"No Wedge, get clear! I'll follow soon enough. Lead the squad to rendezvous and I'll be there."

Silence, then, "Luke, I'm on a private channel now. I know you can't escape a tractor and still go to hyperspace. What are you going to do?"

"Take as many of them as I can with me, Wedge. Now get out. Tell the leaders in debrief that I want you to lead Rogue Squadron. Go."

"But--"

"NOW! Get the hell out of here before they catch you too!" Luke turned off his com and after a second’s consideration, turned down his ship's speed as well. Wouldn't do to burn the engine. "Artoo, stay put after I get out. Fire up the ship when I tell you and blow space back to the Rebellion.”

Luke detached his blaster from his belt, meditating in the Force as he waited for the ship to land. He concentrated on calming his mind and relaxing in the eddies that the Force created throughout the galaxy, drawing strength and resolve from them. He felt a very dark presence on the bridge and sent tentatively, _Father? Is that you?_

There was no answer, just a dark laugh. Luke shivered. His father wasn't that Dark in the Force, nor that menacing. He was simply stronger. A blinding Force Rage filled his mind as he gasped and went rigid. _I am stronger than Lord Vader ever will be, Jedi! Lord Vader is weak and avoids other's pain during torture. I draw my strength from other's pain. I am an Asreli Sith. I am Darth Misiere!"_

Luke's mind exploded with pain and just before he succumbed to unconsciousness, he decided he didn't want to meet Darth Misiere. Nope, he'd steer clear of the man if he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Wedge Antilles was not an overly emotional man, but he found himself blinded by tears as he and the other members of Rogue Squadron exploded out of hyperspace at the rendezvous site and he saw Luke's empty starfighter being piloted by Artoo. He looked around immediately for the _Millennium Falcon_ , knowing that Princess Leia and Han Solo would be there.

He found it and sped in its direction, hailing them on his com and waiting for them to notice him. There was a crackle and Han's jovial voice came over the speaker, saying "Hullo Wedge, my good old friend and fellow Corellian. What have you been up to recently?"

"Not much, Han." Wedge answered shortly. "Can I join up with you?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later Wedge sat across the sabacc table from Han and Princess Leia. He noted that they exchanged looks after saying hello to him. Obviously they'd noticed the tear tracks through the grime and his puffy eyes.

"What took you so long getting here?" Han said.

"We were pulled out of hyperspace by Imps."

"What!" Leia gasped. "How?"

"One of their new Intradictor cruisers. Luke told us to all blow space as soon as we got clear. I was almost past when I realized Luke wasn't in front of me. I looked around just in time to see a tractor beam catch him. He told me to leave and tell the leaders that he wanted me to lead the Rogues. He said that he was going to try and take as many of them with him as possible."

Leia sat there, eyes filled with tears. After a second she pushed the memory of Luke's fair hair and blue eyes out of her mind and said, "We have to tell Mon Mothma."

* * * * * * *

A few minutes later, Leia led Han and Wedge into a full Council, gazing around at the leaders of the Rebel Alliance.

"Mon Mothma, I have dire news."

"What is it Leia?" Mon looked tired and weary of fighting as she sat at the head of the table.

"Luke Skywalker was captured by an Intradictor cruiser approximately 6 hours ago."

Murmurs of shock filled the room. Leia was watching Mothma and was shocked to see a triumphant smile cross the older woman's lips. "That is not dire news. It is the best news I've heard all day."

"How is the fact that your Jedi is captured good news?" Han growled rudely.

"Not that it concerns you, Captain Solo,” Mon bit out, “but just as my ship was taking off, I was contacted by a Darth Misiere. He said he was speaking on behalf of the Emperor for a cease-fire treaty that would last six months. All I was asked was to give up Skywalker. Speaking out of concern for the Rebel Alliance, I accepted."

She smiled benignly at the other council members. "We are all tired and could use these six months as an opportunity to regroup, recruit, plan and rest. All that it required was that we sacrifice one man. A Jedi, but still only a single person."

"And so you just handed Luke over to interrogation and a fixed trial," Leia said, bile rising in her throat. She gazed at the other council members. Their expressions indicated that they all agreed, except for General Rieekan. Carlist was gazing at Mon Mothma with a horrified expression in his eyes.

"Besides Leia, you shouldn't feel bad about Skywalker. He did lie to you after all. Lies seem to run in the blood of Lord Vader and his _son_."

Leia suddenly couldn't speak. Her throat was blocked in horror. Her eyes widened and she took on the appearance of a deer in headlights, winded and shocked. Mon Mothma watched her secret blade drop into Leia as effectively as she'd intended. Pleasure filled her as she smirked. She let a slight frown fill her face as Leia's expression changed to a peaceful one. Leia opened her mouth and Mon shrieked inwardly in fury at the words that followed.

"Luke may be the son of Lord Vader. He might have lied to me when I asked him what happened at Bespin. He might have been working for the Empire all this time. He's still the one that destroyed the Death Star and saved us all many times. You betrayed him Mon, which was the lowest thing you could do."

She took a deep breath and glared around the room. Several Council members lowered their eyes and shifted in their seats.

"I will not remain in a Rebel Alliance that is betraying its members to the Empire. I resign from my position as a leader of the Rebellion."

"I'm not staying either. Luke may have been the son of Darth Vader, but he's a friend of mine and I won't betray him like that." Wedge snapped.

"I refuse to accept either one of your resignations. You are members of the Rebel Alliance and he was a traitor. Leia, who knows what else he might have lied to you about?" Mon said, gazing levelly at Leia.

Eyes full of ice, Leia let a frosty smile cross her face and said, "Then you can just consider both of us traitors as well."

She spun and walked out. Han and Wedge followed her after looking at each other and shrugging. Leia spun around as soon as they left the Council chambers and said, "Do either one of you need to get anything from your rooms?"

They shook their heads. "Good. Han, can you get us onto Coruscant unnoticed in the _Falcon_?"

"Certainly," he said with a cocky grin. It bled into confusion as he registered all that she'd said. "Why Coruscant?"

"I would like to warn Lord Vader that his son is going to be put on trial."

Wedge gazed at Leia in shock. _I don't think I_ ever _want her on my bad side. Mon won't know what hit her when Vader finds out. I hope to the Seven Corellian Hells that he doesn't take his fury out on us._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blink and you miss it torture scene.

The first thing that Luke was aware of when he woke was that the lights were too bright. He flinched and covered his watering eyes with one hand, shading them from the intense glare. The next thing was that he ached all over. Third was the interior of his room.

He blinked and sat straight up, gazing around. The simple slab that he sat on and the blank gray walls were familiar. His wrists were chained together and his mouth was very dry. With a jolt he remembered. He was sitting in an Imperial cell and he'd just finished his first interrogation session with Darth Misiere.

He swung his legs over the edge of the flat metal bed and lightly touched the floor. Pain shot up his legs and he gasped aloud, pulling himself back enough that his feet didn't touch the floor. He was sitting there contemplating his fate and trying to ignore the subtle shaking of his hands when he heard the door hiss open.

He looked up, gazing in fear at the sight of a small black orb covered in deadly spikes and all sorts of wicked instrumentation. He remembered Leia's description of the interrogation droid and gazed with a dry throat at the long needle filled with the most powerful truth serum known to the galaxy.

He was so consumed by the sight of the droid that at first he didn't notice Misiere standing in front of the now closed door. He turned and looked at the Sith, red-gold eyes the color of a bloody sunset and the vivid scars running from temple to cheekbone on each side of his face. Misiere was intimidating but didn't truly inspire fear until you looked into his eyes and witnessed his feral, sadistic smile first-hand.

"Do you remember where you are, Skywalker?"

Luke didn't, but he'd rather get annoyance at not answering than a sneer of superiority. He settled for giving Misiere a blank look. The Dark Lord hissed and snapped, "You are on the secret Imperial prison and interrogation world of Despayre. I am to interrogate you for a week, giving you a chance to swear loyalty unending to the Emperor and renounce the Rebel Alliance and your friends. I advise that you take the offer."

"Why would I betray my friends?" Luke said coolly.

"Your friends betrayed you, that's why. Didn't you ever wonder how we knew exactly which starfighter to target and where you would be?"

He saw the uncertainty in Luke's eyes and continued. "Your beloved leader Mon Mothma gave you to us in exchange for a six month cease fire between the Rebellion and the Empire."

"Why?"

"Let me put it to you another way Skywalker. You either join the Emperor, or the past history of Deadly Shadows comes to light in your trial."

Luke's throat tightened. _Deadly Shadows_ , the curse of his past. No wonder Mon Mothma had given him up. It was personal to her, not business, not even for the Rebel Alliance.

"Do you still remember their screams Skywalker? Do their faces still haunt your nightmares?"

Luke flinched and looked away. "I won't betray my friends, not even to keep my past shame a secret."

"Is that your final answer? Very well then. I have a week to show you the difference in Asreli Sith interrogation."

Luke later recalled that he'd screamed a very long time. Asreli Sith specialized in unique torture. By the time Misiere broke his legs with the Force and began to use his crimson blade, Luke was beyond caring about the pain.

By then, he was mentally begging for death.

* * * * * * *

Admiral Gilad Pellaeon was sitting on the back porch of Lord Vader's expansive Castle when he heard the roar of engines above him. He looked up, faintly interested and choked back surprise at the appearance of the _Millennium Falcon_ in the Coruscant sky. He blinked and watched with interest as the freighter hovered above the landing platform.

He watched Derak's expression with faint amusement sparkling in dark blue eyes. Derak was one of the best pilots in the Empire, and was the second in command of the 501st elite squadron. First in command and his direct superior was Lord Vader. Both men were not only tolerated in Lord Vader's home but welcome guests. They stayed with their old friend while dirtside in order to speak of old times and enjoy their positions in the Empire's elite.

Derak turned to Gilad and murmured, "Solo may be a smuggler, but he certainly knows how to fly. That YT-1300 looks like a piece of junk but I'd bet my ridiculous salary that it's a cover."

Lord Vader abruptly appeared behind them and watched the freighter with what passed as confusion. It was obvious that he'd let them land, but their purpose here was unknown.

Princess Organa appeared through the back door, gazing in surprise at the expansive gardens and the private pool. She walked lightly toward them, a grim but pleasant expression on her face. Directly to her left was Han Solo, scruffy as ever. Lord Vader wondered whether he always looked like that or if there was a can of 'scruffiness' in his bathroom.

To Organa's right was a black-haired man with brown eyes who looked uncomfortable in his casual slacks. From the way he carried himself and his brisk stride, Vader guessed he probably felt best at ease in a pilot's uniform.

"Princess Organa," Lord Vader rumbled.

"Lord Vader. My companions are Captain Solo and Wedge Antilles of Corellia."

The one called Antilles shifted on his feet nervously and abruptly blurted, "Are you really Luke Skywalker's father?"

Lord Vader blinked behind the mask. How had they known? His shoulders softened from their military pose and he said simply, "Yes, I am."

"Luke's the reason why we're here. Lord Vader, I am not quite sure how to put this," Leia said.

"I am," Solo said. "Sorry for being blunt Vader but Luke was captured by an Intradictor cruiser as the Rebel Alliance was fleeing from its latest base. Mon Mothma betrayed him to the Emperor and a Darth Misiere in exchange for six months of cease fire between the Rebellion and the Empire. He's probably on his way here for trial."

Leia glared at Han and hissed, "Han, that wasn't the best way to put it."

Lord Vader didn't even notice. Leia watched in astonishment as the Dark Lord walked away from them and lifted his head back, gazing at the stars. He remained very still for some time before he turned to Leia and said, "You risked your lives coming to the center of the Empire in order to tell me this?"

"Yes. Luke may be your son, but he's still our friend."

"I am amazed Princess, especially considering all that you've suffered at my hands."

Pellaeon cleared his throat and said softly, "I think he's here."

They all looked up and saw a prison shuttle flying overhead, escorted by four TIE Interceptors and three TIE Avengers. It roared in low orbit and they headed inside, following Lord Vader. He walked into a large living room and turned on the viewscreen. A reporter was talking, a slender blonde lady with too big eyes. The screen abruptly turned black with the Imperial Symbol flashing in silver.


	5. Chapter 5

As Luke sat on the shuttle he could hear the Imperial Anthem playing proudly over the shouting crowd. They didn't know why the Emperor was appearing, but their loud screams of delight and the terrific amount of noise was a testimonial to their dedication.

He flinched back from the sounds. They were too loud. His brain was drugged on serum and agony. His eyes saw the dim lights in the cabin as brightly as sun flares. Raw pain ran along every nerve. Misiere smiled at him, Luke averting his gaze as he struggled to hold on to his pain.

He stood as the stormtroopers approached, drowning in pain and white armor.

* * * * *

Leia watched the scene in front of her with wide eyes. Palpatine was sitting on a black throne in Monument Square next to the Hall of Justice, a large court building that swallowed others due to its terrific height and its black non-reflective metal surface.

The crowd in front of the throne cheered loudly and waved mini Imperial flags. Nearest to the throne were the platforms where the Imperial Court sat, a crowd of bejeweled figures in bright, garish clothes. Next to the Emperor where Vader would have been standing was a tall man. The camera zoomed in on him and Leia gasped. He was a pale figure with scars on his face and neck, dressed in sparkling armor the color of dried blood. The long black cloak fluttered lightly in the breeze as he moved to stand in front of Palpatine.

"Your Majesty, It gives me great honor to present to you one of the main figures in the Rebel Alliance. He is a man who has broken many of your laws, destroyed many families and is an Empire-wide known figure. Captured above Taspir III, Rebel Alliance commander and Jedi Luke Skywalker, destroyer of the Imperial Death Star!"

The camera panned away from Misiere to land on six stormtroopers in a diamond pattern. The front three stopped and split back to the shuttle, revealing Luke in the middle. The quick cameraman zoomed in on Luke's face as he stood there and Wedge dropped into a chair, face in his hands.

Luke's face was far too pale and sharper than usual. He held himself proudly despite the occasion, but his eyes betrayed the calm aura he broadcasted. The deep blue had faded and was clouded with a drugged haze and swirled with pain.

Abruptly one of the stormtroopers nudged him with the butt of his rifle and Luke flinched subtly before moving forward. The steps he took were too swift and at the same time halting, giving his forward motion a jerky appearance rather than his smooth, ground-eating stride.

Luke came to a halt and seemed to struggle to remain on his feet, determined not to give the appearance of a defeated Rebel. One of the stormtroopers raised his rifle and brought it down, hard, on the base of Luke's neck. He dropped forward, starting to raise his hands to the back of his neck as his eyes widened in pain.

"Welcome to the throne world of the Empire, Skywalker. Your stay here could be very pleasant you know," The Emperor smiled benignly at Luke and Leia was struck at the similarity between his expression and Mon Mothma's as she'd convinced the Council that Luke was no great loss.

"What? What does he mean?" Han asked Leia, who shrugged.

"All you would have to do," the Emperor continued softly, "is swear loyalty to me and renounce the Jedi and the Rebellion here and now. Your past wouldn't ever have to come up again."

Leia watched Luke's expression and suddenly she knew his answer.

"Even my own shame at my past isn't worth betraying what I stand for," Luke said, standing up suddenly, drawing all eyes. "I may lose my friends when you reveal Deadly Shadows, but I will never betray the Rebel Alliance."

Luke lost his escort as he darted up to stop directly next to Palpatine. He bent his head and whispered something in the Emperor's ear which caused the Emperor to snarl in rage and Misiere to lift his hand, picking up Luke and slamming him back into the platform wall.

Luke slumped to the floor, not moving for a few minutes. Slowly he lifted his head and gazed at the Emperor. Pure triumph crossed his features for a second before he was roughly set on his feet and hustled off the platform through the door of the Hall of Justice.

"Let it be witnessed that I offered Skywalker a full pardon and he refused it." Palpatine said calmly. "The position of defense councilor has been appointed to Councilor Rasmere."

The screen flicked from the Emperor back to the station with a tiny image of the Square frozen in one corner. The blonde laughed shortly and said, "Note, loyal members of the Empire that our beloved Emperor said _appointed_ , not given. None of the loyal members of the Empire would willingly defend _him_."

Lord Vader flicked his hand and the screen turned off. Leia got the impression that he was scowling behind the mask. He remained glaring at the empty screen and abruptly his hand clenched into a fist and the black glove came slamming down onto a small statue. His hand remained there for a second before he irritably removed it and snapped, "You are all welcome in my home. Marlin shall show you to your rooms."

He spun around and walked out. A tall thin man with salt and pepper hair and dark eyes stepped forward. He wore a comlink on his ear and a uniform in black, crimson and dark sapphire. He smiled and said, "Follow me. The Lord shall be back soon. He is a busy man."


	6. Chapter 6

Unaware that his friends were even on the same planet as him, let alone staying in opulent rooms in his father's castle, was Luke. He sat alone in a dirty gray prisoner's uniform, gazing down at his stuncuffs. He looked away from them and swallowed. He rubbed his wrists together, anxiously ignoring the signs of raw skin.

An Imperial Medic had come in and pronounced him in perfect shape. Luke was still laughing at the irony of it all. He was in enough agony to require a strong painkiller and the doctor had pronounced him normal. He gazed around his dull cell with a smile that was more than halfway insane.

Luke knew his mind was going. He could feel it as he sat there, gazing around with eyes that saw illusions of dark shadows and ears that flinched away from the imaginary whisper of a dark cape. His mind was a kaleidoscope of fractured thoughts and he struggled to make any one coherent. Strangely enough he welcomed the insanity. It was a fit distraction for a Jedi about to die for Imperial Justice.

He looked up when the door hissed open and saw a dark shadow against the light of the corridor. Rasmere, his so-called defender, had finally shown up. The door shut and Luke got a look at the man, sighing at what he saw.

Rasmere was a thoroughly Imperial man. He was dressed in the casual dress uniform of an Imperial Lieutenant and stood at parade attention. His glare that he sent at Luke was full of hatred, rage and a deep need for revenge. Luke shivered and said quietly, "So you're the man Palpatine appointed to defend me."

Rasmere snarled lightly and snapped, "I don't care if you think you're a hero or some important man, to the Empire you're a murderer and a destroyer of laws. I do have the ugly duty of defending you, but I don't give a shit about you. I will not be taking confessions from you, nor shall I call any witnesses for you. I shall merely object when they question people too vehemently and when you are convicted, it shall simply seem like there was nothing to prove you innocent."

"According to this sheet here, Lord Vader has asked for visitation rights to his Castle here on Coruscant and the medic onboard the _Indictment_ has been giving you a dosage of painkiller. I have spoken to a member of the court and they have approved that all visitation rights be suspended and the dosage stopped. Enjoy your time until you are transferred to the Detention Center."

Luke opened his mouth to object and Rasmere left. Luke brought both his legs up onto his bench and lowered his head. As he sat there thinking of Yoda, Obi-Wan, Leia, Han, Wedge and even his Father his eyes lowered until he was looking at the floor with its bloodstains. Luke then indulged in something he'd never done since he was a child.

The hero of the Rebellion cried himself to sleep, body jerked by irregular sobs.

* * * * * * * *

The next day Luke was hustled awake and jerked outside to an armored speedercar. He was pushed inside roughly and as he sat up, he sourly noted Rasmere sitting across from him poised and elegant, with his hands in his lap.

"Why do you hate me Rasmere, besides the fact that you're an Imperial soldier?"

"My older brother was on the Death Star. He was a talented young commander who guarded the hangar bay. He was in a position of importance, he was from a family high up in Court, he had everything. Including a wife who was about to give him a son. She died of heartbreak after we received word that a 'Luke Skywalker' had escaped the Death Star after shooting him in the hangar bay. I should thank you, since you gave me my new importance as Father's heir, but I won't. We are mourning my brother and his wife and unborn son today and the Emperor had to go and give me the task of defending _you_."

Luke looked away after Rasmere finished his long-winded speech, unable to bear looking into brown eyes filled with hatred and a desire to kill.

Luke watched as the speeder turned down an alleyway, gazing at the street below them. He blinked and focused his eyes. Was that a light blinking just down the way? There were three of them, blinking in synchronized harmony. Luke realized abruptly what they were and said, "Rasmere, avoid this street."

"Why, so your pitiful friends can rescue you? I don't think so."

His last word was almost drowned out as the landspeeder hit the mines and exploded, flipping over and flinging Luke out onto the street. He hit the concrete with a hard _smack!_ Luke woozily looked around, spotted the forms of the two guards, the pilot and Rasmere who were all dead and slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Leia was frantic with worry. Luke's attorney had forbidden him his visitation rights and now he was lying in his cell after a high-security transfer to the Imperial Detention Center had ended in tragedy. The driver had gone over three mines and all of them besides Luke were dead.

She glanced scornfully over at the viewscreen which had just finished airing Palpatine's statement that Luke's defense was now open to any councilor. Pellaeon had looked excited for some reason and had left the room. He returned with a smug grin on his face just as the news lady announced, "The defense of Luke Skywalker has been taken up by Councilor General Avery J. Pellaeon, son of Admiral Pellaeon of the _Executor._ "

"I didn't know your son was a lawyer, Gilad!" Derak yelped, staring at the smug Admiral.

"Of course not. All you knew was that he's a General aboard the _Relentless._ "

"Now Luke should be given better defense," Leia said with a smile.

Pellaeon's com went off and he answered. He conversed with someone on the other end for a few minutes and grinned.

"Avery has secured the visitation rights again and says that they'll be here at 1100 hours tomorrow."

 * * * * * * * * *

Luke woke up in his cell with a scream. His nightmares had returned full force. They'd left him alone after he'd gone to Tatooine, now they were back and there was nothing Luke could do about it. He gazed around with wide, bloodshot eyes.

_Do you still remember their screams, Skywalker?_

Luke shook his head to clear it of Misiere's voice. The taunt was more accurate than Luke liked to think. His mouth was dry and his throat was tight. He glared around the cell, trying to find the voices that were taunting him.

The cell door opened and he gazed through the dark at a figure silhouetted against the light of the hall. He was tall, thin and proud; most likely another attorney with military connections. Luke sighed softly and turned his head away.

"Lights, half," a voice said, rumbling on a soft tenor scale. The voice was soothing, filled with sarcastic humor and gentleness.

Luke flinched as the lights came on. It was too bright! He gasped and turned to look at the attorney. He had red hair and gentle brown eyes filled with compassion and pity. Luke liked the first and loathed the second. He wasn't worthy of pity. He looked at the bars of rank on the military uniform and his eyes widened.

"Wow, the royal treatment. I never expected a General to willingly apply for my case," his voice was filled with sarcasm.

"My name is Avery J. Pellaeon. I will be doing my best to make this trial as legal as possible."

"I never knew Admiral Pellaeon had a son," Luke commented, hopeful.

"Most do not. If you would please summarize what Rasmere had done so far."

"Lower the lights first please. They're too bright."

Avery looked at Skywalker. He was blinking quickly and his eyes were actually watering. The lights were only on half and he was acting as if they were on full. Luke looked directly at him and Avery gasped. The eyes that his father had described as an intense and electric blue were paler and bloodshot. There was a haze about him even though the interrogation drugs had worn off.

Luke blinked and looked away, looking everywhere but at him. His eyes had a half-vacant glaze and Avery realized that the haze wasn't from drugs. Luke Skywalker, son of Lord Vader, was slowly drifting out of sanity.

"Lights, dim."

Luke took a breath and said, "The only thing Rasmere intended on doing in the trial was protest harsh questions against the witnesses. He never intended to question me or do anything on my behalf. He cancelled my visitation rights with a buddy of his in the court and suspended the half-dram of Dezaline that I have been on for a week and a half. According to the Imperial Medic, I'm in perfect shape."

Avery's eyes widened. He could tell just by looking at Skywalker that he was suffering from intense agony and the fact that a medic had given him Dezaline proved it. Dezaline was a narcotic drug that was used as an anesthetic for surgery throughout the Empire. To place a person on a half-dram daily dosage they had to be in severe pain, enough to declare them in Intensive Care.

"I'll talk to a medic and get you back on Dezaline. You obviously need it."

Luke nearly cried out in relief upon hearing this. The drug had been the only thing stopping his pain until he had been placed here. Avery began to ask him about things that the trial would ask and Luke readily answered all of them. Avery intended to stop after the last subject he had on the tentative list of things that would be mentioned.

Finally he reached the last topic. "Please describe to me the project Deadly Shadows and your history with the program."

Silence. You could have heard a grain drop on the floor, Avery reflected wryly. He looked up and was filled with shock and astonishment.

Luke was gazing directly at him. His face was pale and filled with worry and ancient pain. His blue eyes were filled with tears and his shoulders were starting to shake. Slowly he looked up and began to tell Avery the tale of Deadly Shadows, his voice shaking with pain and intense self-loathing.

Avery started out listening to Skywalker with an interested expression on his face. By the end it had slid to a pallor and eyes filled with horror and shock. A single tear dropped from Avery's eyes and fell to his lap. He gazed at the man in front of him with a mixture of horror, pity, rage and sympathy. Slowly it bled into compassion and Avery said,

"That's enough for today. I'm going to get you seen by a medic and tomorrow at 1100 hours we're going to Vader's Castle for a few hours."

Luke walked up to Avery, ignoring his pain. His expression was filled with sorrow and guilt. He very lightly reached out and touched Avery's face, his finger coming away with a single glistening teardrop. He looked at it with a torn expression and said softly, painfully, "I don't deserve this."

"By the way, could you please tell the troops to move me? It's too loud here."

Avery gazed at the warrior of the Rebellion and blinked. It was perfectly quiet here. He lowered his eyes, not wanting Luke to see the compassionate tears in them. When he looked up, Luke was watching him, a sad, vacant smile on his lips.

Luke turned away and walked with slumped shoulders back to his bunk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Aftermath of torture scene.

The next day Luke and Avery were on their way through the busy streets of Coruscant to the south continent and the homes of the rich and members of the Court. Luke gazed out the window of the speeder, watching with wide eyes as they crossed over the large lake and touched down on fields of wide grasses and trees.

They passed many large, opulent homes and slowly their shuttle moved towards the largest home on the continent. Settled beautifully on the coast, Lord Vader's residence on the Capital was a thing of impressive grace. Luke could see a large pool in the back yard by a balcony overlooking the inland sea. The home itself was made of black and rose colored stone and had many levels, most rising high up in the air. There were multiple docking bays and he was shocked to see the _Falcon_ on the foremost one.

As he stepped out of the shuttle onto the platform a small breeze whipped his hair into his eyes. Irritably he reached up to brush it out and flinched as if someone had struck him. He lowered his hands and gazed at the man waiting for them. Tall and thin with black hair and opaline green eyes, he was ruggedly handsome and stood with the assurance of one that knew power and used it often. Luke gazed at him for a second and then placed the face with a name.

"Derak Aldridge, also known as Targeter or Black Three. Second in command to Lord Vader in the 501st, also called Death Squadron."

The man blinked and then smiled. "You did your homework I see. Most don't connect me with the 501st until much too late."

Avery stepped up behind Luke as Derak said, "Come, your father is waiting out back along with Gilad Pellaeon, Leia Organa, Han Solo and a Wedge Antilles."

Luke smiled and walked slowly forward. As they got closer to where his friends were waiting, Derak could see sweat beading off his brow and his face was steadily growing paler. Hoarsely Luke gasped to Avery, "Get these cuffs of me, please!"

"I can't. I don't have a high enough rank to clear with those thumb pads."

Luke flinched, gazed down at them and then lifted his head. He walked through the doorway and towards his friends and father. He could hear laughing and splashing and he saw Wedge and Han in the pool.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Leia was speaking pleasantly to Gilad and watching Han and Wedge with amusement in her eyes. The two fellow Corellians both knew and loved swimming and they were clearly enjoying themselves. She watched their other guest with a smile. Rieekan had only shown up this morning. He had come down the balcony rather stiffly and told Leia that he had renounced the Rebel Alliance. She was rather surprised. Rieekan was an Alderaanian and his wife and daughter had both died that day.

The larger surprise had come when Lord Vader had greeted Rieekan with what passed as delight and had said, "You are more than welcome in my home again, Carlist."

Rieekan was watching the scene in the pool as he spoke with Lord Vader. He looked up around the garden and suddenly his face paled. He stood up, spine completely straight and deep sorrow in his eyes. Leia spun around and gasped.

Luke was walking down the stairs between Derak and Avery. Even from here Leia could see the deep pain in his eyes along with an internal battle to keep his pride. She ran forward and threw herself in his arms as she cried out, "Luke! We were so worried about you!"

Avery watched Luke and noted that he wasn't the only one to see Skywalker try and fail to suppress a violent flinch as Leia touched him.

"Hello Leia," he said in a voice that was soft and full of pain.

"Commander!" Wedge shouted. He ran forward. Luke was standing near the edge of the pool and Wedge hugged him so hard that they were both flung into the water with a loud _splash!_

Luke gasped and hooked his hands over the edge, yanking himself out of the water amid laughter from his friends. He looked at it with a deep-seated fear in his dark blue eyes.

Wedge gazed at him quizzically for a few minutes and then burst out laughing. "A Tatooinian! Desert boy doesn't know how to swim!"

Luke straightened up with a hiss of pain and glared down at the stuncuffs around his wrists. He closed his eyes and steeled himself before he jerked his wrists apart and the thin chain groaned for a second before snapping in two.

Carlist's eyes widened and Gilad blinked and swallowed nervously before saying, "I guess we can remove those now."

Gilad walked over and placed his thumb against each one for a second, clicking them open.

"Thank you," Luke mumbled.

Gilad gazed down at the broken cuffs, staring at the strained and broken metal. These ones were made of transparisteel reinforced with a diamond coating. They were the strongest ones in the galaxy, with the most painful level of stun-rays and Luke had broken them without a second's hesitation. _What's going on here?_

"You should take off those pants and that shirt and let my servants dry them," Lord Vader suggested.

Luke hesitated. He shrugged his shoulders and a muscle twitched in his jaw, clearly debating with himself.

"Luke, they'll know sooner or later," Avery said softly.

Luke sighed and said, "It's not as bad as it looks."

Leia watched with a tight throat as her brother unbuttoned the top and unzipped the zipper on the sleeves. He started to shrug out of it and winced. Wedge noticed and said, "Here, let me help you."

Wedge walked over and linked his fingers over the edge of one sleeve. His face tightened in rage and horror as Luke smoothly pulled one arm out and slid the shirt off.

Leia gasped. Running across her brother's torso were long strips of burned skin. His arms were bruised and the rest of his skin was pale. She could see the effects of an interrogation droid and more brutal measures as well as bones that were obviously broken and badly healed.

He sat down on the edge of a bench and she winced as she noticed how thin he was. Luke normally ran a little to the thin side but he was so thin right now that you could see his entire ribcage.

Luke flinched as he reached down and Avery walked quickly over, saying, "Here, this will help."

He pulled a hypo from the small bag he was carrying and quickly pressed it against Luke's arm and depressed the trigger so that Luke couldn't do much more than look at it with wide eyes. He closed his eyes for a half-second and smiled. "Thank you, Avery."

Luke slowly pulled off one boot and then the other, revealing his feet which were supported on a piece of thin metal that was shaped to his foot size with four prongs that were placed in the boot and acted as supports. He smoothly pulled away the trousers, revealing simple shorts underneath and stood.

Wedge's eyes were filled with horror. Luke wasn't standing on his own two legs. He was standing on an elaborate support system that allowed him to stand while his legs were wrapped tightly into them. The top of the leg pieces came to his hip and ran all the way down to his feet. The four prongs allowed him to walk but he wasn't actually putting very much pressure on them. His legs were held into the stiff metal braces with wide straps at the ankle, mid-calf, knee, and mid-thigh and just underneath the hip.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke levered himself up off the bench and walked stiffly over to the edge of the balcony. He started to hang them over the edge when a tall man wearing elegant livery stopped in front of him. The man smiled thinly, blue eyes sharp as ice and said, "I'll take those for you."

Luke gazed at him for a second before crisply handing them over and turning away. He could feel the servant's eyes on his back, feel the man's shock and horror at the condition of his back and grimly smiled. It was nothing to him.

He stopped in front of Leia and said, "Now you can give me a hug."

Leia stepped forward and wrapped her arms warmly about Luke, fighting back tears. She held him close to her for a second; reveling in the fact that he was her brother, her twin. Rieekan's revelation had come as a shock to both her and her newly-discovered father, but she was willing to drop all of her anger for a while in order to support her brother.

Luke pulled away from her for a second, gazing into her dark brown eyes. In a soft voice he said, "Something has surprised you recently."

Leia took a step back and lowered her eyes. She lifted them and smiled, he was as perceptive as always. "Right on target as usual, _brother_."

Luke took a half-step back and gazed into Leia's eyes with shock.

* * * * * *

Lord Vader watched his newly-discovered daughter as she hugged Luke and proceeded to tell him that they were twins. She was so beautiful and such a strong reminder of her mother that it made his heart ache to watch her interact with Luke.

Luke's eyes went really wide with shock and Lord Vader extended a tendril of Force energy toward his son, curious. _Oh Force, I can't believe I actually..._ was all he heard before Luke slammed down a reinforced shield.

Luke ran a few fingers through his hair and proceeded to turn a few different shades of red as he said to Leia, "Well I guess that explains the, uh, _attraction_ between us."

Leia blushed and Vader wondered at his son's wording. He actually seemed very embarrassed about something. He heard a loud whoop of laughter and turned to seen Solo about to die laughing as he watched Luke and Leia.

"Now there's an awkward development for you!" Han leaned toward Wedge and told him why he was laughing, which caused the pilot to nearly spew a drink of water as he looked at his nervous commander and the Princess.

Luke whipped around toward Han and Wedge and said sharply, "Han, Wedge, don't you _dare_ tell him. It's embarrassing enough that you know about it."

"We won't, promise."

* * * * * * *

Luke stiffly limped over toward his father and Carlist, aided by Leia. He gazed in shock at Rieekan and his brow started to furrow. He lost all tendencies to laugh as he gazed at the General with fierce hostility in his dark blue eyes. He shook off Leia's arm and came to stop inches from him, aware that he was crackling with tension.

"I renounced the Rebel Alliance and came after you a day after the Princess, Solo and Antilles left." Rieekan said softly.

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe," Luke said softly, voice dripping with angry sarcasm.

He deliberately turned his back on Rieekan, ignoring the disbelief on Leia's face, the sorrow on Rieekan's or his father gazing at him with curious interest.

"When is the arraignment?" Leia asked Avery to cover the confusion over Luke's reaction to Rieekan.

"Tomorrow."

"List of charges?" Lord Vader asked.

"Ah, let's see. It's a long list" he apologized, "I've forgotten some of it." He pulled out a datapad and sat down, gazing at it intently for a second.

"7 counts forgery, 6 counts destruction of property, 13 counts first-degree murder, 1 count espionage, 1 count High Treason and 1 count AWOL."

"Thirteen counts _murder_?" Leia whispered, incredulous.

Luke's impassive face twitched slightly as Han cleared his throat and said, "Well, it's obvious, ain't it Your Holiness? They decided to say that Luke deliberately knew he was killing Imperials with some type of rank instead of blind luck."

Luke's beautiful eyes clouded in an expression of pain as Han finished, cutting off Leia's retort about the 'holiness' address.

"Are you okay, Luke?" Leia said softly.

"Yes," was his clipped answer.

Lord Vader nodded discreetly at Marlin who stood behind Luke, signaling the servant to bring lunch. Afterwards Luke was meditating or simply trying to relax when he stiffened. He opened his eyes halfway and sighed.

"Time to go, Avery. My guards are getting nervous."

He stood in one smooth movement, gave Leia a hug and tried not to flinch as Han nearly picked him up off the ground in bear-hug. He walked out of the room ahead of Avery, who hesitated and watched him until he disappeared behind the doors.

"I didn't want to say this in front of him, but even though there is a civilian judge on the podium this is a court-martial."

"What!" Han shouted, "He's not a part of the Imperial Military! How can they get away with that? Is he even going to _protest_ it?"

"No. He doesn't intend on it." Avery turned to Rieekan. "Despite his reaction to you, do you intend to go ahead with your desire to be a witness on his behalf?"

Rieekan watched them all spin around with amusement in his gray eyes and nodded. "Yes, I do. I understand why he's angry with me and I hope that by helping him in this trial I can gain his forgiveness and at the same time help prevent an innocent man from dying."

Avery smiled and said, "Better intentions never existed."

He looked directly at Lord Vader and said, "Their passes have been secured?" He gestured to Leia, Han and Wedge.

"Yes. They are all protected for the length of the trial and verdict."

"Good. See you tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Leia, Han, Rieekan and Wedge joined Lord Vader, Admiral Pellaeon and Captain Derek Aldridge in the enormous Hall of Justice, sitting behind Avery.

"Luke will be coming in after the Judge," Avery whispered.

They nodded and watched as the gigantic chamber filled with high-placed Imperial citizens.

Suddenly Rieekan turned from where he sat next to Pellaeon and whispered to them.

"No matter what you hear, remember who Luke truly is and not as he was," his face was white with fear for Luke as he finished.

They were turned away from the front of the courtroom so they didn't notice the tall man with thin lips and weary brown eyes enter the room until the courtroom announcer said loudly, "All stand for the Honorable Judge Atticus!"

They all stood until he sat down and said, "Let the typist note that the day has begun. Be seated, members of the Empire."

The prosecutor stood and said clearly, "We bring before the honorable Judge the case of the Empire vs. Luke Skywalker."

"Let the accused enter the room," Atticus said wearily.

The chamberlain shouted across the room, "Lieutenant Commander Luke Anakin Skywalker of the Rebel Alliance, formerly of the Imperial Military!"

"What?" Leia gasped, spinning around.

Luke stood behind her in an Imperial dress uniform of black with silver piping with the lapel of a Lieutenant Commander on his chest and two strange insignia on the right arm.

His gaze was focused straight ahead and when he began to walk forward his stride was smooth and supple and echoed with military precision. With his shoulders thrown back and chin lifted defiantly he made a completely different image than the fearful arrival.

Murmurs followed his approach to the front and he stood next to Avery, who was standing and trying not to stare at the uniform.

"The list of charges is as follows: 7 counts forgery, 6 counts destruction of property, 13 counts first-degree murder, 1 count espionage, 1 count High Treason and 1 count AWOL."

"How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty on all counts Your Honor," Luke said clearly.

"We shall now proceed with the opening statements," Atticus stated. "Be seated, Lieutenant."

Luke sat down sharply, remaining facing forward. He could feel the shock of his companions and he promised them that this would be the last lie he'd ever tell them. It had been a large one but he hoped they could forgive him. At the thought of losing them, especially Leia, his throat tightened with sorrow.

He watched as the jurors were announced and went to their seats.

* * * * * *

Lord Vader sat behind his son, attempting to recover from the shock of Luke's military history. His son had been a lieutenant commander in the Imperial Military! How had he missed that in Luke's file?

He watched the jurors with interest, wondering if any of them had known his son in his previous life. He saw Luke suddenly stiffen with rage and watched in shock as the last figure entered.

"High Admiral Ckoden of Alderaan."

Luke was about ready to start snarling as he snapped his head around to Avery and hissed, "How dare they allow him on this trial. That man is a traitor to all who think him trustworthy."

Avery swallowed and said, "They did it deliberately. They know you hate him and he hates you, so he was one of their logical choices. If you fight his appointment and lose he'll be that much more deliberately against you."

"He's already against me. He's been against me for _years_." Luke said ominously. His tone said that there was nothing but dislike and mistrust between him and the High Admiral and Vader wondered where they'd run across each other.

The prosecutor stood, signaling his intent to begin.

"Honorable members of the Empire and the Imperial Military, we are here for an event that has been called historical, but truly should be decided swiftly and buried beneath the pages of the Empire. You will hear tales of oaths taken and forced duties and an honorable mind being used for dishonorable purposes. Beneath these lies is the truth. That truth is that the defendant not only betrayed the Empire and shot down the Death Star but that he was one of the elite before his fall, a member of high society and a hidden shadow in the dark, carrying out orders that will cause your blood to chill and friends of this man to wonder how safe he is. The only way they will be safe around him is in memories, with him a forgotten past and a _dead_ memory. Look beneath the lies and see what has truly begun; the just end of a project that should have remained a relic on a piece of paper instead of an active member of our military."

Avery flinched. He had not expected Kallen to call for death in his opening statements. This was going to be a brutal trial. He stood, took in a deep breath and walked around the edge of the table.

"Members of the illustrious Empire, my companion calls for death but I call for life. To look at Luke Skywalker, you would expect him to be a loyal friend and an honored hero. That is what he is. He is a man raised in the heart of the Empire after removal from his peaceful beginnings. He has undergone training and trials that will make you weep even as you wonder how he could have lived through a life like his. The answer to that is; you wouldn't have. He is one of the strongest people I have ever met and in his life he reached an epiphany. The life he was leading was wrong. So he took his life in his hands and left the Empire. He has courage. He has strength of mind and body. He has also lived through some of the darkest things possible for a human being to live through. Treat him gently and see what you should see: a man with a horrible past who grieves for that thing that should be forgotten."

He sat down next to Luke. A second later he stood along with everyone else as two Senate Guardsman in livery of green and black stepped up to Luke and escorted him from the room.

"The prisoner shall not be receiving guests tonight. We shall convene again at 0800 tomorrow morning." Atticus stood and walked out of the room, followed by the jury. Ckoden had a smirk on his face as he left the room.

Leia stood and walked out of the room, taking in the shock that her brother had been a member of the Imperial Military. She had a feeling that it wasn't the greatest shock that was awaiting her.


	11. Chapter 11

The jury filed into the room the next morning at 0745, followed by Atticus. This time when Luke stepped into the room he wore a white shirt and black pants under a soft blue Killik wool vest that came to his knees. The entire outfit came from Alderaan and Leia lowered her eyes to conceal the tears in them.

Luke sat and listened as Kallen called the first witness, a member of the Alderaan Refugee camp named Dr. Lansd. Leia remembered him as working at the Alderaani orphanage as well as the palace, taking no pay for working with the orphans.

He took the stand after being sworn in and looked alertly at Kallen.

"I have a piece of paper here, labeled exhibit A that I would like you to read aloud for us, Doctor."

Lansd nodded and picked up the sheet from where Kallen had placed it. He glanced down at it and cleared his throat. Removing a pair of spectacles from his breast pocket he put them on and began to read.

"Imperial ID# 787492008. Name: Luke Anakin Skywalker. Age: One standard year. Homeworld: Alderaan. Place of residence: National Orphanage of Aldera. Hair: Blonde. Eyes: Blue."

Kallen cleared his throat. "According to Rebel files, the same person, the accused, is listed as being a resident of Tatooine, born and raised there by his paternal step-uncle Owen Lars and his wife Beru. Here it says that his homeworld is Alderaan. Which is correct, Doctor?"

"His correct homeworld is Alderaan," Lansd said clearly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Lansd snorted. "I was there when he arrived at the orphanage. A little thing, big wide blue eyes and somewhat fearful of his surroundings. He didn't get along well with the other kids, they thought him somewhat strange."

"So the second record placing him on Tatooine is false?"

"Yes."

"How is that, when it has the identical signature of his birth mother on both?"

"Well, the second one is obviously a fake.”

"Obviously a fake," Kallen repeated with a smile and a nod. He turned to Avery and said, "Your witness, Pellaeon."

Avery stood and moved forward. "Dr. Lansd, you said that he didn't get along well with the others. Was he a bully?"

"No."

"Was he tall?"

"No. He was actually very small and thin for his age."

"Then why did the others dislike him?"

"It's hard to describe. He was very young but his intelligence was phenomenal. He would pick up on other's moods and would occasionally answer a question or comment that wasn't said aloud. He was also very good with mechanical things and loved flying. He would talk to the speederbike racers around Aldera, asking them questions and commenting on racing paths. He was also very mature for his age and very solemn.”

"Was he aggressive or temperamental?"

"No. He was one of Alderaan's most loyal citizens. Bail Organa kept a close eye on him; he was slated to enter the training program of the Royal Guards in the fall of his 14th year."

"He _was_ slated? What happened?"

Lansd sighed. "One day the Director appeared in the doorway as I was treating him for a cut he'd received while playing in the woods near Aldera and ordered me to take Luke to the receiving hall. Normally the Director didn't order me around; she was a very considerate lady. I knew that if she was ordering me, it was something very important."

"I escorted Luke down to the hall and opened the door, preceding him into the room. Sitting in the Director's chair with two of his Red Guard was the Emperor Palpatine."

"What happened next?"

"I introduced the Emperor to Luke. His Majesty asked me several questions about the boy's constitution and health records and then dismissed me."

"Did you ever see Luke again?"

"Yes, twice. Once at the end of that day. He was shaking like a leaf and only told me that he was leaving Alderaan for Coruscant. The other time was years later when the Imperial Royal Guard who was acting as a head physician at the Palace recruited me. Luke walked into my office one day escorted by two Red Guard. He had been sent to me for a routine exam."

"What was your reaction to the exam?"

"I was appalled. As part of the exam required a physical notification he was wearing only a simple pair of black shorts. His legs were bruised and cut in several places and his arms had red marks as well as scars. His torso carried one horizontal scar that ran the width of his body. I nearly fainted when I saw his back."

"Why such an extreme reaction?"

"His back was covered with old scars. I had studied lightsaber wounds as part of my experience was in the Clone Wars with the Jedi and many of the wounds that covered his back were inflicted with a lightsaber. The other half was either given with a rapier or during interrogation."

Avery nodded crisply and said, "I have no further questions for this witness."

"You are welcome to leave. Thank you for your testimony, Dr. Lansd."

"It is an honor to help a citizen of Alderaan achieves true justice, Honorable Atticus."

Atticus cleared his throat and said, "This body will clear for lunch and reconvene at 1400. Dismissed."

As the Imperial Guard stepped forward and started to latch Luke's wrists together, Atticus turned and added, "Lieutenant Commander Skywalker is welcome to have his hands free and remain with his attorney at this time."

Luke responded by touching his fingertips to his eyelids, lips and heart and giving an elaborate half bow. Leia's eyes narrowed. That bow was the traditional one of the Imperial High Court. Only those who had high rank in the military or political power attended the High Court as the Emperor attended it. A lieutenant commander would never have had enough status to appear. Something was going on here, something mysterious.

Leia did not like the mysterious.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke’s expression was very nervous as he walked back into the room the next day. This was the part of the testimonies he feared most. The program called Deadly Shadows was next. Its erstwhile director was going to come in and speak. He sat down, feeling a bundle of nerves in his gut.

“The Empire calls Director Epon to the stand,” the prosecutor stated.

Luke just barely turned his head and watched with anger and irritation as the man who’d ruined his life walked into the room with head held high. He was balding and overweight, standing a little taller than 5’ 4”. Most of the weight was stored in the gut and his skin was a ruddy color from alcohol consumption.

Epon walked down the middle row and hesitated when he came to the bench where Luke sat. Luke locked his gaze with Epon and allowed his upper lip to curl in anger, feeling the surprise of those behind him when Epon flinched and swallowed nervously.

“Please state your full name, occupation and rank for the records.”

“Vlas James Epon, General, Director of Imperial Services.”

“What was your previous occupation?”

“Director of the Imperial Secret Service. I oversaw special projects ranging from new weapons to the training of the Red Guard.”

“What was Imperial Directive 21665?”

“That directive, code-named Deadly Shadows was a group of elite agents that carried out covert orders for the Emperor. We had a promising teenager named Carl in the program but on his first mission he became compromised and it was necessary to terminate him in order to protect the program.”

“How many agents did you train?”

“Two.”

“Is the other one alive?”

“Yes.”

“Is he in this room?”

“Yes,” Vlans nodded at Luke.

“Are you saying that Lieutenant Commander Skywalker was a member of the Deadly Shadows program?”

“He wasn’t a member, he _was_ Deadly Shadows. It was his code-name on missions. He carried out 10 successful missions in his career.”

“What training was necessary to become a Deadly Shadows agent?”

Vlans sighed. He grinned at the prosecutor and said, “More than any other program. First we had to get him into top physical strength. That meant running, swimming, training in 3 g’s of gravity and many other things. By the time that finished he could run 5 miles at top speed and still breathe easily when he finished.”

“Then we sent him to the EmPal SuRecon Center, or the Emperor Palpatine Surgical Reconstruction Center.”

“Why did he go there?”

“Simple,” Vlans snorted. “They had the best neurosurgeons in the Empire there. They implanted code-phrases, weapons and technology knowledge, sharpened all of his senses and dulled his pain receptors. That last one was interesting.”

“How so?”

“The Emperor required me to test the last one and Skywalker was next to me. I pulled a vibroshiv from my wrist holder and drove it straight through his hand. He didn’t as much as blink.”

“What happened after he recovered from the surgery?”

“Then it got fun. We started teaching him hand-to-hand combat, testing the weapons knowledge and using the command phrases. After that came tests of interrogational resistance, infiltration techniques, language instruction.”

“What came after that?”

“His first mission. Palpatine had an enemy in the Courts who was plotting against him. Skywalker was given orders to remove that threat in a suitable way without getting caught by the Red Guards.”

“Did he accomplish that?”

“Did he ever. He entered the Court in a servants’ uniform and followed the courtier out into the Gardens. The man didn’t even know what hit him. I was watching from a distance. One minute the courtier is walking alone across the Gardens and the next this blur comes out from one of the shadows and hits him across the back of the head. I heard his neck snap all the way from the platform where I was.”

“He hit him so hard it snapped his neck?”

“Instantly. There was no way that courtier knew he was being targeted.”

“What was the verdict on that mission?”

“It was a complete success. The next one was harder as it involved a Senator.”

“Which Senator?”

“Mon Mothma of Chandrila. The Emperor had long suspected that she was being given classified information by her husband on Coruscant, so he sent Luke to investigate.”

“What happened?”

“Skywalker got the information. He saw from the first page that it was highly classified and he knew the end result for treason. So he carried out the next part on his own initiative. He was able to kill the few security guards without waking the family and he proceeded to kill Mon Mothma’s father, son and daughter. He crept into the office where her husband was and interrogated him.”

“Once he received the code to the safe he killed him as well and set fire to the building. Before he did that he carved the Imperial Symbol into the desk and placed fire retardant on the top as a warning. He had previously contacted the Fire Control in the building and disabled it for the Senator’s level. All that was left was a 20 foot freefall to his waiting speederbike.”

“Of course the holonet was broadcasting that story for the next three days as arson. Skywalker covered their deaths with the blaze since there was no way a medic could see that they’d been killed before the blaze started. He was very efficient. None of his missions were ever traced.”

Over the next three hours they covered eight more deaths related to covert missions and Luke dropped his head, eyes closed in pain as he felt Leia’s pain and sudden fury. He hated what he’d done and to feel Leia’s disgust and revulsion made it that much worse.

Finally they were coming to the end of Epon’s testimony.

“There were actually eleven missions, correct?”

“Yes.” Epon’s face soured. “The last was his only failure. The Emperor received word that a church was sheltering the children of renegade Jedi and Skywalker was sent with a full squad of Commandos to kill them. His orders were to seal the building with them inside and burn it. He went into the building and started laying the fuel. About half-an-hour later he calls to the commandos needing help with a stubborn latch. They walk inside and find Skywalker waiting for them in an empty building.”

“The minute the last trooper walked inside the doors swung shut and were locked firmly in place by four large metal bars. Skywalker ran out the building after starting the blaze and locked them inside. Every member of the Commando team was killed and Skywalker disappeared. As of that minute he was AWOL and had committed High Treason.”

“Thank you Director Epon.”

“Defense calls General Carlist Rieekan,” Avery said clearly.

Carlist stood and walked around the edge of the bench. Luke wasn’t meeting his gaze.

“Do you know the accused very well, Carlist?”

“Yes I do.”

“Describe when you first met him.”

“I was sitting in my office on a Rebel base when the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi walked in. He asked me if I trusted him. I replied that I did and he brought in a young man with short blonde hair and very blue eyes wearing a black Imperial uniform. Needless to say I was startled. He made the young man sit and began telling me his story. It was what we’ve heard here. He said that the young man’s name was Luke Anakin Skywalker.”

“Luke wouldn’t meet my gaze. He couldn’t hold it. I could see a great deal of grief, pain and regret in his eyes. Obi-Wan asked me if he would trust Luke if we crossed paths again and I said I might. Obi-Wan left the base that night with Luke.”

“When did you see him again?”

“The base on Yavin 4. I was very happy to see Princess Organa alive and then I turned my head. Looking directly at me was a young man dressed in all white with longer blonde hair. I recognized him instantly from his eyes. I was shocked that he was the one responsible for rescuing the Princess from the Death Star.”

“He had to work at it to look uncomfortable with the stolen E-11 blaster rifle. He was also consciously drooping his shoulders and shuffling. When Leia turned to leave I asked to speak with him. The moment Leia was out of sight he straightened his shoulders. When we walked away he still walked with precise steps. I asked him not to reveal information about the Alliance to the Empire. He stiffened and said that he wouldn’t do anything like that. To my everlasting shame I didn’t trust his word. I made him swear a personal oath that he wouldn’t betray the Alliance. After that he was very tense and formal around me. I wasn’t surprised.”

“What happened next?”

“He asked permission to fly one of the X-Wings in the Battle of Yavin. I consented and the rest is history.”

“Why did he ask to fly?”

“Objection! Calls for speculation,” Kallen said.

“The witness knows the accused well. His insights into the character’s motives are not speculation.”

“Overruled. Witness may answer.”

“He had many reasons. I knew he was very loyal and wanted to help out. He was also dealt a great deal of pain by the Empire and he may have wanted to return it. I know also that the destruction of Alderaan had shaken him. He had called the Death Star ‘a waste of resources and personnel in the Navy’ in an earlier conversation and I think at the base of his reasoning was a desire to prove the Empire that it was wrong about the Death Star.”

“Would you trust Skywalker’s judgment now?”

“Absolutely. He is one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met and he’s not the same person that he was before. He’s kind, loyal, sensitive, and funny and I have never seen him after a battle when he hasn’t regretted what he’s done, both recently and in his past.”

“Thank you, General.”

* * * * * *

Carlist nodded and walked back to his seat. They watched as Avery stood, walked around the edge of the desk and said clearly, “Judge Atticus, I would like to bring a piece of evidence before the jury. It is the one I spoke to you before today’s session along with Prosecutor Kallen.”

“Judge Atticus, that piece of evidence is hard to prove as valid. There could be other ways that it works. It could also just be a rehearsal between the Defense and their client.”

“You expressed all of your concerns before this session began. I will allow this to be shown to the court.”

Kallen scowled.

“Do you know what’s going to happen?” Derak asked him.

“Just a general idea. Kallen has a right to be annoyed. This is a very _persuasive_ piece of evidence,” Carlist murmured.

“Luke, Director Epon, if you would please come and stand next to me.”

Luke tensed as Epon passed him but he stood up with a sigh and walked forward. Carlist could see reluctance in every line of his body. He hated this part of his life and now they were about to demonstrate it.

“Leia, please pay attention to this. It will tell you much about what your brother has been through.”

Leia fixed angry brown eyes on him and looked forward, ignoring him.

“We are about to demonstrate the code phrases that Epon mentioned in his testimony. If you would please say the activation phrase?” Avery said politely to Epon.

Epon looked at Luke and said five words in a smooth, musical tongue. The change was immediate. Luke went from a nervous pose to a relaxed parade stance, looking straight in front of him.

“First of all, Judge Atticus, try to get Skywalker’s attention.”

Atticus proceeded to say a few words, nearly shouting toward the end. Luke didn’t even blink. There was no reaction whatsoever. He was as still as if he’d been carved from marble. He was barely even breathing.

“Now we need a volunteer, preferably military. Derak Alderidge, would you consent?”

Derak gave a startled nod and stood, walking up to Avery. Avery gave him the handle of a deadly-looking little dagger. He gestured to a spot about five feet from Luke. “Please stand over there facing Luke.”

When he reached his spot Avery cleared his throat and said, “Derak, I am going to give Skywalker an order to subdue you. This situation is as if you are a terrorist or someone similar and the Empire wanted you taken alive. You are free to use that dagger or hand-to-hand combat and fight back.”

Derak looked a little nervous but nodded.

Avery stood in front of Luke and said, “Subdue this man. Make sure he’s alive but he can’t get away from you.”

Avery and Epon simultaneously stepped back.

Carlist sucked in a deep breath. All Luke had done so far was shift his stance from normal to a slight crouch and he could already see the difference. He could see the controlled grace and killing strength in Luke’s eyes and that slight shift in posture had brought muscles in his arms and back to a rippling tension.

A small feral smile crossed Luke’s lips and he moved. Derak gasped and brought the dagger to bear as Luke exploded into motion. He sprang forward, grabbed Derak’s wrist, pushed the pilot to the ground and stepped forward.

Less than two minutes after Avery had given the order, it was over. Derak was on one knee with his head bent back at an angle. Luke didn’t release him, he held him there.

“Please describe your position, Derak,” Avery said.

“I can’t move,” Derak gasped hoarsely. “He’s holding my head back with pressure from my hair and his hand is gripping my shoulder so hard I can feel bruises. If I try and shift my spine he applies pressure with the dagger to the small of my back.”

“Identify your captive,” Avery ordered Luke, keeping his face expressionless.

“Derak Corran Alderidge, also known as Black Three. Imperial pilot from the Sovereign Protectorate of Alderaan, aged 44 standard years. Wife named Calia and a son named Jas. Jas is now deceased at age 22. Killed by—“ Luke’s voice trailed off and a tremble ran through his shoulders.

“No,” Derak whispered, closing his eyes.

“Killed by a blaster bolt fired by Luke Skywalker during the escape off of the Imperial Death Star.” Luke finished, face dead white.

Luke suddenly let go of Derak, hands trembling. He started to back away, whispering to himself. The words were low and unintelligible but the disgust, horror and self-loathing evident in his vivid eyes spoke volumes. Avery hissed in Epon’s ear, telling the man to reverse the activation. Epon said the words, but they did nothing.

“Luke,” Derak pleaded, gazing into fearful blue eyes. “Luke, I don’t blame you. Jas was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Please, calm down.”

Luke looked down at the dagger clenched in his fist. Avery moved cautiously toward Derak and at the last minute jumped toward Luke. It was too late. In slow motion Luke switched his hold on the dagger and plunged the blade into his own body.

Several things happened at once. Courtiers started screaming, the jury walked quickly out of the room and Epon fainted. Carlist’s gaze was locked on Luke as the young Jedi slowly fell forward onto his knees. He placed one blood-slicked hand on the floor and gazed with quiet agony at Derak. Just before he fell unconscious, he looked at Derak and whispered, “I’m so sorry, Derak. Jas was all you had and I killed him. So sorry.”

Luke fainted, falling slowly onto his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain the ability that Luke has to not only recall someone's history but also their recent history it would be easiest to say he was given a mental link of sorts to the Imperial Personnel Database. Hopefully that clears up how he knew about Jas' death.


	13. Chapter 13

“Damn it,” Derak whispered to Avery, “I hid that for years. I really don’t blame him and I didn’t want him to find out.”

“It’s my fault,” Avery said morosely. “I should have asked you. I wanted your reaction to be real so that the jury wouldn’t think you were previously influenced.”

Avery crawled forward and turned Luke onto his back, gazing into the pain-filled expression. More composed now, Epon walked toward him. Avery turned a furious glare onto the Director and snarled, “What happened?”

“I have no idea. Those codes are strong. He shouldn’t have been able to break them.”

“Well obviously he did,” Avery snapped.

As Lord Vader, Leia, Han, Carlist and his father walked up he carefully placed one hand on the hilt of the dagger and pulled straight back. The tiny blade came out easily, shimmering red in the light. Avery glared at the tiny weapon and threw it across the room where it stuck in a chair. Feeling only slightly better he began tearing a piece of cloth off of Luke’s ruined shirt.

“That was a surprise,” a dry voice said.

Avery looked up. Atticus stood there, a worried look in his aged gray eyes. He gazed down at Luke and said, “Under the circumstances, we will adjourn this trial until two weeks from now. I worry for your young friend. If I may speak frankly, if this trial was up to me he’d never have set foot in a courtroom. He is a citizen of Alderaan and he avenged our homeworld.”

Atticus turned his wise gaze to Leia and said, “Princess, I hope this takes away some of your anger. He may have done some terrible things in his life but his actions today show how much it hurts him. We all do terrible things in war. Such is life and human nature.”

Atticus turned and walked away, steps heavy as he left the courtroom.

Leia looked down at her brother, trembling. Seeing him unconscious on the floor with his own blood pooling around him was different from the defiant figure wearing the Imperial uniform. It had been easy to hate him then, to see him as a murderer and a man she could despise. Now he looked fragile and vulnerable, childlike in his sleep.

Avery snapped orders to a pair of Court Guards and they swirled around, reentering the room a few minutes later with a hoversled between them. Carefully they picked him up, black robes swirling around his head and body, surrounding pale features with everlasting dark. Leia shivered and stood intent on following her brother to the Detention Medical.

* * * * *

Derak Alderidge was very relieved when the Medic told them that Luke’s injuries were not fatal and that he’d be able to get up and move in the next week. All it would take was a very long dip in bacta. He’d felt his heart jump to his throat when Luke had started to speak about Jas. He knew Luke’s father well and the son was very similar. Both felt guilty for things that were not entirely their fault.

“I am glad that the wound wasn’t fatal,” Gilad commented.

“Of course it wasn’t,” Avery answered.

“What do you mean?” Leia asked.

“Had Luke wanted it to be fatal, we’d be around a corpse. He knows how to deal a fatal wound. He wasn’t trying to kill himself, just get rid of the mental pain with a physical wound.” Avery smiled grimly, “he’s quite capable of causing himself a great deal of pain if he wants.”

Wedge’s face paled. “My god, why would he do that to himself?”

“Survivor’s guilt. He hates what he’s done and he’d love to erase himself from history if he could. Think about it from his point of view for a second; before he joined the Rebellion he killed thirteen people. Then he destroyed the Death Star along with half a million people and who knows how many since in dogfights. He’s sick of killing people.”

“It is easy,” Lord Vader murmured, drawing their attention, “to enjoy killing people in the thrill of battle. It is far harder to live with yourself afterwards. The conscious is both a gift and a curse. Civilization is nothing more than people fighting amongst themselves for power and influence, crushing others beneath their heel in the process. Believe me,” he said dryly, “I know how my son feels.”

After a second he turned on his heel and left the room, fading down the hallway without his usual impact. The companions stared after him as Carlist muttered, “Wise as usual, Anakin. You have a great deal of things you’d rather forget as well.”


	14. Chapter 14

Avery sat in a chair two weeks later. He was frustrated beyond belief as he considered the papers in front of him. They would be resuming the trial tomorrow and he was short by two character witnesses. Unfortunately he knew there was no way Kallen would veto the rule that if the defense was short on their requirements than the trial was forfeit.

Most of Luke’s friends and associates were from the Rebellion and he knew Kallen would tear them apart on the stand. He also knew there was no way he could ask Lord Vader to be a character witness for his son. First of all, it would require an explanation of Lord Vader’s background and an open confession by the defense that there was another lie on Luke’s papers as it said his father was deceased. Second, Lord Vader would be required to go against the Emperor and would lose face with members of the Empire.

It hurt Avery to consider it because he knew the Dark Lord would probably do it without much of a second thought but Avery couldn’t in good conscience ask him to betray his vows of loyalty to the Imperial throne. So he opened his files of possible witnesses and perused them carefully. Organa was out, not only was she Luke’s sister but she was a very vocal opposition to the Empire and considered a traitor. Solo was out as well, there was no way the Empire would trust the word of a smuggler vouching for Luke’s character.

Antilles was a possibility; there was nothing in his files that screamed out against using him. He was a pilot and the only reason why he was so strongly against the Empire was his parent’s deaths in the bombing run on Corellia where they’d died in their factory.

He sighed and closed his files. Even with Antilles he was one short, which meant if he couldn’t come up with another character witness than they would proceed straight to the verdict. He couldn’t give up on this, not for anything. It was strange, he’d only met Luke a short time ago but the young man had struck a chord with him in that time.

He heard his door open and ignored it, perusing different files. The chance rustle of silk caused him to pause, that wasn’t a normal sound in his office.  He lifted his head and was startled into straightening up. The person was a young woman in dark red silk. She was a courtier; she could be nothing else with the jewels glistening in her hair and on the dress.

In a soft tone she asked timidly, “Are you Avery Pellaeon, representing Luke Skywalker?”

“Yes I am. What can I help you with?”

“I can help _you_ ,” she stated. “I know you need two character witnesses. You most likely have one in that dark-haired Corellian but he’s a member of the Rebellion and the jury won’t accept his word. I know Luke and I’m willing to be a character witness for him.”

Avery looked at her, surprised by her knowledge and her quick intelligence. “How long have you known Luke Skywalker?” he shot at her.

“Eight years,” she shot back.

“Sit please,” Avery gestured to a chair.

By the time she walked out two hours later, Avery was stunned at his good fortune. She knew Luke _very_ well. He wondered temporarily why Luke had never mentioned her. He would have to ask him tomorrow.

* * * * * *

The court reconvened the next morning with the addition of four black-robed guards, something Luke noticed with a tight-lipped smile. Avery looked at him for a minute and then turned his head, noting the guards. Carefully he straightened his papers and sharpened his writing utensil. As he placed it on the papers and zipped his briefcase shut he asked Luke, “How come you never mentioned a character witness in your details to me?”

Luke looked at him, surprise etched on his features. He could feel his friends and father behind him, listening with interest. “Who do you mean? I’ve known many people over the years.”

“A courtier in the Imperial High Court,” Avery replied, watching Luke’s expression.

Luke sat up very straight, looking at Avery with an expression of disbelief and amazement spreading across his face. He stared straight forward, watching the jury file in as he said, “It wasn’t allowed for the Imperial agents. It was a distraction from our duty to the Empire.”

“It was forbidden,” Avery clarified.

“Yes,” Luke said very softly, closing his eyes.

As Avery had predicted, Wedge was ripped apart by Kallen. Luke smiled at his friend as he said, “You told the truth, Wedge. The Empire doesn’t like the truth.”

“I know, but I still wish I could have helped you more, Luke,” Wedge answered as he sat down.

“Here we go,” Avery whispered to himself. He stood and very clearly said, “Defense calls Lady Arimaè Yaccor to the stand.”

The double doors opened smoothly and a slender, black-haired young woman entered the room. She wore a gown of gray and lavender silk and a necklace of rubies, bringing out her dark lips. As she passed by Avery he noticed for the first time how her pale skin seemed to glow in the light and the shocking contrast of her black hair and blue-gray eyes.

She lifted her right hand and placed it on a black tablet, reciting that she would honor the truth and her vows to the Empire in a soft, musical voice that carried easily through the room.

“Please state your name and rank for the records,” Avery asked as he walked toward her.

“Arimaè Delia Yaccor, Imperial courtier.”

“How old are you, Lady Yaccor?”

“Twenty-one Imperial Standard years,” she said.

“How long have you known Luke Skywalker?”

“Eleven years,” she stated.

“So you were ten years old when you met him?”

“Yes. He’s three years older than I am.”

“When did you first meet him?”

“I had often noticed him in the Court. He never joined us but stood above us on the balcony, watching the dances and the interaction of the courtiers. One night I decided to speak with him. At first he was very stiff but as I continued to ask him light questions he seemed to relax.”

“How often would you speak with him?”

“Every night that I was allowed to come to Court with my mother.”

“What was your first impression of him?”

“I saw a young man with troubled eyes who wore his uniform with reluctance. Later on he told me that he saw his work as a duty that had to be done but nothing that he took pride in. Sometimes I would go without seeing him for a long time and when I did he was usually in pain.”

“Did he say he was injured?”

“No. He never told me until just before his last mission what he did. He was always careful to never reveal any hint of what he was to the Empire.”

“How did you know that he was hurt?”

“The way he carried himself. His shoulders seemed stiff and every once in a while his movements would cause him to wince. Rarely would he give any other indication of pain. The most pain he ever showed around me was once he reached too quickly up toward a latch and he hissed and hesitated before moving a little slower.”

Her testimony continued for some time, she’d known Luke as few had. Kallen did his best to shred her testimony but she remained rock-solid and never contradicted herself. Finally Atticus nodded at her and said, “The Empire thanks you for this testimony, Lady Yaccor.”

She smiled and curtsied deeply. With a smooth turn she started to walk out. She paused for a second next to Luke. He looked up at her, eyes shimmering with gratitude and something else Avery couldn’t catch. She inclined her head to Lord Vader and walked out without a backward glance.

Avery wilted in relief as Atticus ended the day and gave the trial a four day continuance. He looked over at Luke, only to see a thoughtful expression on his face. He stood and smiled at Atticus, who dipped his chin in response before walking out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff?

Luke was sitting in his cell, thinking. He was lost in memories of the past, most of them pleasant. When he’d seen Arimaè again it had brought back feelings he’d given up, restoring some part of him that had been missing for eleven years.

He had first met Arimaè when he’d been thirteen years old, newly initiated into the Deadly Shadows program and not yet burdened with shame at what he did. He’d just finished the first mission and was attending a night in the Court, watching the courtiers from above and wishing he could be down there.

A voice had greeted him and he’d turned his head to see a little girl with black hair. At first he’d considered her an annoyance but as time went by and they’d begun to understand each other, he’d enjoyed her company. It had shocked them both when he’d taken control that night in the Imperial gardens three years later and kissed her.

They both knew it was forbidden to Imperial agents as it was considered a weakness they could ill-afford. Luke’s stubborn gear had kicked in and he hadn’t cared. All that mattered was _her_ and how she made him feel. By the time of his last mission where he’d left the Empire, the friendship had changed into a full-blown romance. It had killed him to leave her behind and ignore his timid hopes for his future.

Not a day hadn’t gone by in the last 11 years when he hadn’t thought of her sweet voice, her laughter, her intelligence and beauty. Nor had he forgotten her smooth skin or the touch of her mouth against his. He shook his head, attempting to clear his mind of her. It had been 11 years; she was probably married or engaged by now. The door to his cell swished open and he ignored it, thinking it was one of his guards or Avery.

“Too lost in your thoughts to visit, Luke?” A voice said softly.

Luke snapped his head up, gazing at Arimaè. She wore a purple and gold gown today, as beautiful as he remembered. More so if that was even possible. When he’d known her she’d been a young girl, short and stick-figured. Now she was just a head shorter than he was and modestly curvy.

She smiled at him as he stood up and stepped forward, looking into her eyes. He hesitated just a second too long and she took the decision out of his hands, running her fingers along his cheekbone as she placed her mouth against his in a gentle kiss.

“I wondered if you’d remember me,” Arimaè whispered, voice subdued.

“I could _never_ forget you, Arimaè,” Luke answered, lifting his cuffed hands to tenderly stroke her lower jaw.

“I’ve missed you so much,” she said, dropping her gaze from him for a second. When she looked up Luke was startled to see tears in her eyes. “Now I’ve found you again, but for how long? I don’t want you to get killed. Not for _Imperial_ justice,” she pronounced the word with scorn.

“Shh, love. You never know who’s listening in on these conversations,” Luke murmured, tilting his head in the direction of the tiny microphone.

“I don’t care,” she said vehemently, “I love you.”

Luke looked into her eyes for a long moment, considering. He had lived without her for so long that it hurt to think of being separated from her again. But he didn’t think he could stand with the thought of hurting her.  He decided to leave it up to her and said,

“Arimaè, there’s a very strong chance that I’ll be executed at the end of this trial. I have always and will always love you, no matter what your decision. You have every right to say no, this is a very selfish question. I can’t bear to be parted from you again,” he whispered.

As she looked at him he dropped to one knee. He could see the shock of recognition on her face and continued in a trembling voice, “Arimaè Delia Yaccor, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife should I live through this trial?”

She looked at him with astonished tears in her eyes, smiling. “You know, I wondered if you would ever ask me that. Yes, Luke Skywalker, I will marry you.”

In one smooth motion he stood up and firmly kissed her, letting it convey his joy and love for her.  She rested her head against his shoulder and said in his ear, “Why wait until the end of the trial?”

Luke thought about it and laughed softly, “Indeed, why wait when we’ve waited forever for this. I do not want a member of the Imperial Military officiating; I have had enough of Imperial Vows.”

“What about the Old Republic vows?” Arimaè asked.

“Yes,” Luke breathed, “that would work. It just so happens that I have a former member of the Old Republic here with me.”

“Rieekan,” Arimaè stated. When Luke looked at her with surprise she smiled and said, “He was a famous member of the Old Republic military, mostly because of the fact that it was at odds with the pacifists on Alderaan.”

Luke caught her eyes and said, “Arimaè, there is one thing I have to tell you now. My father is alive and when you marry me he’ll become your father-in-law. I don’t know if you’ll still want to marry me when you hear who it is.”

Arimaè closed her eyes for a second and thought about it. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she breathed, “Lord Vader.”

“How did you guess?” Luke asked.

“It makes sense. When it was first reported that you destroyed the Death Star, he started gathering information and pursuing you with a single-mindedness that stunned the Court. That and the fact that you lived through the events on Bespin and are staying in his home would make anyone suspicious. The last thing that points it out to me is the fact that he sits behind you during the trial. He wouldn’t bother showing up if it was anyone else.”

Luke laughed softly and said, “My clever love. I’m glad I love you and not one of those empty-headed girls in the Court.”

“I’m glad I love you, Luke,” Arimaè answered with a brilliant smile.


	16. Chapter 16

_“Are you sure you want to do this?”_

_“Yes. I am done with the posturing. Let’s get this over with.”_

_“Very well then,” a soft sigh, “I will prepare the statement.”_

_A voice with mingled appreciation and bitterness, “Thank you for all your help. Had this trial not been biased from the beginning, we would have won.”_

_“I just wish we’d have had more time. I really don’t like losing.”_

_“Neither do I but you can’t win all of them, not against the Empire.”_

Avery sighed as he remembered the conversation from this morning. Luke’s decision had both stunned and saddened him, but he also understood the proud young man’s reasoning. Every day that this trial lingered on, the more degrading and wearing it was. The Empire truly was biased in his case.

Luke was sitting next to him and he said softly with his head straight forward, “Wedge, before you left the Alliance, did you happen to find a narrow white box in my quarters?”

Antilles looked startled as he said, “Yeah, I did. I brought it with me on the _Falcon._ I’ve got it in my pocket right now.”

“Would you please hand it to Carlist?”

“Sure,” he answered.

Carefully he reached in his long chest pocket and withdrew a slender, rectangular box. As he handed it to Carlist Leia gasped. It was made out of a single piece of milk white jade and had delicate carvings inlaid with gold filigree.

“Open it enough that you can see inside but the other’s can’t,” Luke instructed.

Carlist had a little trouble with the tiny but strong clasp. When he pried it open he inhaled a sharp breath.

Luke remained silent for a few minutes. When he finally spoke his voice was barely more than a whisper. “Would you be willing to help, Carlist?”

Avery looked over at Rieekan and was startled to see tears in the older man’s eyes. “I would be honored,” he choked out.

“Avery,” Luke turned to him, “is there any way you can coax an extension on my evening time limit for sometime next week?”

“How late are you thinking?”

“Uh, 2300 maybe?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Avery answered to cover his confusion. Why would Luke need clearance to be out more than three hours after his usual lock-up time?

After the jury and Atticus walked into the room, Avery stood. He sighed; none of his clients had ever asked him to do _this_ before. “Your Honor, my client would like to forgo any further part on his defense.”

Atticus looked startled. He sent a sharp gaze at Luke before he turned his head and said, “Does the prosecution have anything they wish to add?”

“No, Your Honor,” Kallen answered. He looked gleeful and shot a smug look at Avery.

“Then we shall proceed to the closing statements.”

Kallen stood and walked around the edge of his desk. He cleared his throat and said, “Your Honors, though we have heard some interesting counters to the horrors of this trial, one thing remains constant and unchallenged. These are the _facts_ of this man’s life. He was an Imperial assassin, the elite of the elite before his fall. He had access to more luxuries and privileges in this Empire than any of us here today and he betrayed that trust. He became a Rebel, killing Imperial soldiers and more people than any single member of the Empire. He’s a killer and will remain so his entire life. He’s lied and manipulated his way through the rules of the Empire and there is no hope of him changing his colors now. He is not a hero or a savior of the light. He is too dangerous to be set free, a rabid wolf rather than a tame dog. It is time to retire him, permanently.”

Avery stood up, drawing the eyes of the courtroom to him. Slowly he pushed in his chair, each movement lingering for a few moments. He strode up to the jury, catching the eyes of a few of the military officers. He began to speak, voice soft enough that those in the back rows were required to lean forward to hear him.

“My esteemed colleague calls Luke Skywalker a rabid wolf. I do not see that when I look at him. Do you see a trained killer who hates the Empire, or a young man who carries a terrible burden and sees death as his true enemy? He has seen terrible atrocities and regrets every day what he has been required to do. He fights with the Rebel Alliance now because he sees hope amongst the battles and the pain. The hope for a brighter future where he will not be required to kill. The greatest capacity of humankind is the ability to forget past acts and forgive. I ask you now to look into your hearts, into your minds and extend that hand of forgiveness to Skywalker. We all make mistakes at some point in our lives. The largest question here remains are his so great as to merit death or imprisonment?”

He caught and held Ckoden’s eyes until the High Admiral grudgingly looked away before bowing to Atticus. As he turned back toward Luke he could see the young man’s family looking at him with surprise. All except the Dark Lord, who caught Avery’s gaze and nodded. He understood his son’s decision and respected it.

As Avery reached the table Atticus stood and wearily stated, “The jury has requested two weeks to reach the verdict. For that length of time Skywalker is to be restricted to the Detention Center,” the Alderaanian looked guilty at imprisoning Luke for that long.

Avery spun to the jury and spoke loudly enough to disrupt their private conversations. “Is it possible for this body to lengthen the amount of time Skywalker has to be out to 2300 for five days from now?”

“Granted,” Atticus nodded.

“On what grounds?” Kallen demanded, leaping to his feet.

“Good behavior and conduct during this trial,” Atticus shot back.

Kallen glared at Luke. Avery watched as he stood up, shoulders back. In three gigantic strides he was standing directly in front of Kallen, eyes narrowing to sapphire slits. He didn’t say a word or do more than stand there, but when Kallen looked toward him and caught his gaze he flinched. Luke pivoted neatly on one heel and strode out of the courtroom without a backward glance.

He paused just enough for Avery to catch up to him and smiled, eyes filled with gratitude. “Thank you for that extension, Avery. It means a great deal to me.”

“You’re welcome, I think. I just wish I understood why you want that extension.”

“Carlist, would you give that box to Avery so he can understand?”

Carlist reluctantly handed over the jade box and its precious cargo. Avery flicked open the lid and sucked in a breath in shock.

Delicate carnelian flowers with thin lapis lazuli petals were attached to a chain of linked white and yellow gold. Between each flower on the stunning necklace were small, perfect Idirian moonstones the size of his thumbnail, a symbol for love throughout the galaxy. Their presence on the necklace meant that it was a wedding necklace.

He looked at Luke who smiled and said, “Some things are not meant to be put off until fate is certain, Avery. I have known for a very long time that was the right decision.”

“How long have you had this?” Avery said, aware of the others behind him.

“Would you believe me if I told you I bought that when I was seventeen years old?”

“Seven _years_?” Avery gasped.

Luke said softly, “We now know the day. I am leaving the time up to you and Carlist.”

Avery grinned. “This will be interesting; I’ve never helped plan one of these before.”

Luke looked at Avery, saw his sparkling eyes and laughed, voice echoing within the cavernous hall.


	17. Chapter 17

Exactly a week later Luke and the others were preparing to leave for the evening. The only clue the others had been given was the waterspeeder parked out on the beach. Luke wore a simple white shirt with a round neckline and low cuff along with a pair of crisp black pants and black knee-high boots. Tucked into Avery’s suitcase was a long overcoat of black velvet with blue water-stones on the stiff shoulders and winding in a spiral over both arms. The water-stones were trimmed in gold thread.

When Avery had shown Luke what he had procured for the ceremony, Luke had gasped in shock. It was beautiful and elaborate, hand-tailored to Avery’s measurements. When he had started to protest Avery had sternly answered, “Don’t you dare say a word. I was glad to do this for you.”

As Luke looked in the mirror he sighed and tugged at the left sleeve. The only thing that had been difficult over the past week and today had been concealing his nerves and excitement from his father. He laughed as he considered the surprise awaiting his family and friends.

Carefully he folded a throw blanket and tossed it over the edge of a chair. He walked downstairs, amused that his delaying tactic had worked so well. His father stood near the base of the stairs along with Han, Carlist, Avery, Pellaeon and all the rest except Leia. Luke knew that his sister was pondering what her dress could mean.

As Luke reached the base of the stairs he smiled at Carlist. Han was watching the stairs from near the door and Luke watched with glee as his expression went from slightly bored to gape-jawed amazement. He spun around and looked up the stairs, grinning at his sister. She looked beautiful in an amber gown that exposed her slender shoulders and neck.

Luke walked out the door and placed one hand on the side of the speeder. Before anyone could protest he pressed against the door and vaulted over, landing in the driver’s seat. He pushed open the door on the other side and laughed as Avery said, “If you’re driving I’d better sit here. We don’t want any of the jury seeing you piloting.”

“Avery, they’re already decided, they only wanted two weeks so that it would look like they were really deliberating their decision.”

Luke backed the speeder into the waves and turned it around, making most of his passengers beside his father nervous by using one hand. Smoothly he pointed it toward the destination and put it in gear. Making sure Avery was distracted; he slowly switched it to a higher gear and increased the throttle.

His father’s amusement trickled over their bond as their speed increased to around 260 mph. Luke sighed in contentment, leaning back and watching the water leap toward the stars. They were halfway there when Avery turned his head and yelped, “Luke! Slow down!”

“Avery, you forget who you’re talking to. This _is_ slow to me.”

“260 is still 150 miles over the speed limit!”

“Calm down, we’re almost there.” Luke pointed to an island not far ahead of them.

“And just _how_ do you know that?”

“I looked at the mileage report on the HoloNet.”

“So just by looking at it once you know the directions and mileage?” Avery hissed with dry sarcasm.

“Avery, what were some of the modifications Epon listed?”

Avery looked at him, startled. This was the first time Luke had mentioned anything to do with the day he’d injured himself. He thought back and said, “Uh, let’s see. He mentioned weapons, technology, memory modifications…Oh.”

“That’s right. I have a perfect memory. I have to see, read or hear something once and I can recite it word-perfect a month later.”

“We’re there,” Carlist interrupted with a grin.

“Thanks,” Luke said. He reduced their speed and deftly brought them to the pier, bringing it down to an idle and halting next to the edge. He tossed the small metal line out and grabbed the edge with his left hand, holding on until Wedge jumped out and tied the line securely.

When they had gotten out Leia said, “So now are you going to tell us why we’re here?”

“No,” Luke answered, “it’s a surprise.”

They walked toward the center of the woods, Luke near the back edge. He smiled as he watched them and caught Carlist’s eye. The older man smiled at him and nodded.

* * * * * *

Lord Vader had even less of an idea why they were here than Leia. Luke had been very carefully guarding his thoughts for the last week and the tightness of his shields had frustrated him on more  
than one occasion. All he knew was that Carlist and Avery kept exchanging grins. They had been walking maybe ten minutes when Antilles said, “Hey, where did Luke disappear to?”

“He’s going another way. He’ll meet us there,” Avery said, swinging his hands lightly as he walked. Lord Vader’s eyes narrowed as he noticed that the small black bag was missing.

He was about to ask Avery where it went when Carlist said, “Okay, we’re here. I need each of you to stand on one of those marble circles. No particular order is necessary.”

As Lord Vader took his place he watched Carlist and Avery place two gold candles in the center and a pair of unique looking red and white ones in the middle next to each other. As Carlist lit the gold ones Lord Vader realized that the red and white pair was made to color their flames the same as the candle. There were a great deal of those in different shades of blue and green in the Jade Room of the Imperial Palace.

Carlist placed Luke’s white jade box on one side of a very level pedestal. Then he placed a dark brown one on the other side and a small book with a yellow binding trimmed in blue in the center. He grinned as he started to remove his jacket. “I fooled all of you. I’m surprised you didn’t guess what I was wearing, Anakin.”

He wore white pants and underneath his worn blue jacket an elaborate shirt in silver with gold patterns spiraling over the entire thing. Next to her father Leia gasped. “Have you guessed yet, Princess?”

“It can’t be what I’m thinking it is,” she protested as Rieekan lit the red candle.

“Why not? Luke did tell you it was a surprise,” Carlist answered with a grin. “Tell me what you’re thinking and I’ll tell you whether you’re right or not.”

Leia hesitated and said very softly, “A wedding.”

Lord Vader stiffened in shock just as a voice laughed behind him and Luke said, “My clever sister.”

Lord Vader turned at the same time as his daughter and they both stared. The blue jewels on the long black overcoat brought out his eyes and the faint gold thread mixed with the early sunset caused his hair to shimmer and glow.

“So that white box Wedge brought from the Rebel Alliance-“Leia began.

“Contains a wedding necklace that I bought when I was seventeen, yes,” Luke finished.

“Who?” Leia asked.

“I’ve given you enough clues to figure that out, Leia,” Luke answered.

Han asked from next to Leia, “Nervous?”

“No,” Luke shot back. From how quickly he answered he contradicted himself. As Han chuckled Luke caught his father’s gaze and rolled his eyes, prompting the dignified Sith Lord to hastily contain a laugh. Luke started to move forward as Carlist lit the white candle, giving his friends and family a quick wink as he said, “Gotcha didn’t we?”

Lord Vader was unable to contain his surprised laugh. Standing here filled him with a tangle of emotions. Sadness that his wife wasn’t here, shock at the importance of what would happen tonight, joy at being here for his only son’s wedding. Bitterness as he wondered what important events he’d missed in his son’s life.

A white glow caught his gaze and he turned his head, staring at the familiar black-haired girl from his son’s trial. Leia was quicker than he and placed the face with a name.

“Arimaè Yaccor,” she breathed.

“Correct again, Princess,” Arimaè smiled at Leia, eyes lit with happiness. She looked stunning in a simple gown with a lace bodice and inner skirt with a delicate tulle outer skirt. It caused her skin to glow and her black hair to stand out against the night.

Luke stepped forward and extended his left hand, palm up. Arimaè took it, smiling at him. They walked up to Carlist and stopped in front of him. Carefully they both knelt, Arimaè’s dress settling like a cloud to the soft earth. Carlist began speaking, but Lord Vader was ignoring the words, gazing at his son’s blonde hair and thinking of a day long gone when it had been him.

Carlist guided Arimaè through her vows first. That was tradition due to the fact that most races considered the man’s vows to hold more weight than the woman. Vader doubted that, he had always believed that both vows held equal importance. He listened as his daughter-in-law recited the vows in a clear, sweet voice.

Luke’s voice was firm and carried in the clearing but it threatened to crack on him a few times. Lord Vader smiled; Luke’s defiant claim that he hadn’t been nervous was thoroughly betrayed now. They both stood on Carlist’s signal. Arimaè opened her box and carefully removed a necklace of hammered white gold, set with a large sapphire inlaid with onyx. She reached up and placed it around Luke’s neck, stepping back with a smile.

The wedding necklaces had been a tradition since Lord Vader had been a young Jedi apprentice. It was believed that the complete circle around the neck resting on the heart was a symbol of four things; hope, renewal, eternity and love. They had replaced the wedding rings which had been placed on the finger linked to the heart. Now rings were used as jewelry and engagement marks.

When Luke opened the white jade box and picked out the necklace Arimaè gasped softly. Luke’s hands trembled as he placed it around her neck. When he stepped back to his place his eyes shimmered in the candlelight. He listened as Carlist asked Arimaè if she would honor the vows said tonight and she said yes.

“Will you, Luke Anakin Skywalker, honor and uphold the vows said tonight with the stars and these people as your witness?”

“Yes,” Luke said firmly, voice thick with emotion.

Carlist grinned and said mischievously, “I think you both know this part.”

Han snickered. Luke shot his friend a glance before he stepped forward and kissed Arimaè. It lingered for a long moment. When they split Arimaè reached up and brushed his cheekbone. Leia caught her breath next to her father and said, “That is a perfect picture.”

Vader considered the sunset behind the pair and found he had to agree. The setting light cast dark gold highlights in Luke’s hair and caused Arimaè’s skin to glow. He listened with pride as Carlist completed the ceremony, “I present to you Luke and Arimaè Skywalker.”

Carlist stepped back as Avery reached down into the black bag which had reappeared, procuring a small stringed instrument similar to a harp. With skill and some talent he began to play a song commonly heard in the Imperial Court. Arimaè smiled as Luke took her left hand in his and smoothly took the lead.

* * * * * *

To Luke the evening seemed to last forever. He held Arimaè in his arms and for one moment was able to ignore the trial, his injuries and all the troubles of the war. After the dance the group took a walk along the sands, during which Luke was delighted to see that Arimaè got along just fine with Leia and his father.

As they neared the waterspeeder Avery sighed and said, “I hate to break this evening, but it’s 2200. It will take at least an hour to get back across the water and to the Detention Center.”

Luke’s shoulders stiffened and he sighed. Arimaè smiled up at him and said, “We both knew this would happen.”

“I know, I just wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

“I have a separate speeder on the other side of the dock. It’s a little faster and it will mean that we won’t have to drop the others off first.”

Luke tenderly kissed Arimaè, first on the lips and then the forehead before he turned and walked away with Avery. He listened as his father said to Arimaè, “Why don’t you come with us to my home? There’s plenty of room for everyone.”


	18. Chapter 18

Avery sat behind the desk, considering the morning. It was a beautiful day today. Too beautiful for such a dark, bleak trial. He knew Luke was going to be found guilty, that the Empire was going to execute him and yet he couldn’t find it in his heart to regret the decision to represent the young Jedi Knight. He was idealistic but held true to himself throughout the entire trial.

He had been shocked and upset when Luke had asked him to end the trial until he had looked at it from Luke’s point of view. The Empire had made Luke into something he wasn’t and he hated putting his past on display like he had been forced to do. He was content with looking to the future and what it would bring. He almost found himself hoping that Luke would be imprisoned rather than killed, but he knew that would be even worse of a free spirit like Luke’s.

At the base of all his thinking, Avery found himself wishing that he’d met Luke before all this had started. He was an honorable, likeable young man and Avery held him in higher esteem than many of the courtiers and military officers that he was forced to consort with.

He wondered what pain it had been for Lord Vader to sit behind his son and be unable to do a thing about it. He had greatly respected the Dark Lord before but now he felt only pity for him. Due to the vows he had taken at the beginning of the Empire, he would be forced to sit aside and let his only son be killed. Avery had long ago envied the Dark Lord for his position and the privileges that he had been given but now he wouldn’t have it for the entire galaxy. It was an elaborate prison, a cell of gold and silk.

* * * * * *

Luke stood behind the doors of the courtroom, waiting for his announcement. He linked his hands behind his head and stretched, attempting to look unconcerned. He knew what the verdict was going to be and yet some part of him hoped for a miracle. He considered his appearance and grinned. He knew he would make an impact in the traditional Jedi robes. What the hell, it was worth a shot even if it turned the jury even further against him.

It had been a week since his wedding and Arimaè had kept him company for a couple hours every day. They had talked about their past together and caught up on events in each other’s lives since he’d left the Empire. Mostly he’d held her in his arms and thanked the Force he’d been given even this long with his wife. He found himself memorizing her features, the way her eyes lit when she laughed, the sweet, spicy smell of her hair and skin.

The court chamberlain announced him and he nudged the doors with the Force, causing them to open without hesitation. His father stared at him and as he sat next to Avery a dry voice crackled in his head, _Is that really the best idea, son?_

_Father, you know they’ve made their decision already. Nothing I do or say is going to change their minds._

His father fell silent and he crisply stood when Atticus was given a sheet of flimsiplast. “Has the jury reached their decision?”

“Yes,” Ckoden answered. He looked smug as he continued, “In the case of _Empire vs. Luke Skywalker,_ the vote was unanimous. We find the defendant guilty on all counts.”

“Very well.” Atticus seemed tired as he continued, “The jury has three days to decide on sentencing. The defendant is welcome to remain at Lord Vader’s estate at this time as this body believes it to be as secure as the Detention Center.” He cracked a small bell with a stick and said, “This case is closed.”

Luke turned and walked out of the courtroom. His father started to say something and instead turned toward the Palace. “I must go. I will be back in an hour or so.”

“Take your time,” Luke whispered.

* * * * * *

Lord Vader bitterly wished he hadn’t had to leave at that time. The Emperor had called him through the Force, demanding his presence. He thought about his son’s comment and reflected that compared to the Old Republic, the Empire was a great deal more biased. He had three days with his son, thanks to Imperial justice. He wanted to laugh with the irony of it all. He’d fallen over into eternal dark to help save his wife from dying and instead had established the Empire that was going to execute his son.

He reached his Master and knelt at the foot of the throne, listening in anger as Palpatine chuckled. “A unanimous decision. Seems that not everyone loves the rogue Jedi, hum?”

“It seems that way, Master,” Vader growled.

“His punishment has already been decided. In three days he will be executed in Monument Square.”

“Yes, Master.”

“You will be the one to carry out the execution, Lord Vader.”

“What?” he rasped in shock.

“The Empire will be told of his true heritage and you will correct the problem, Lord Vader. You are loyal to the Imperial throne and this will prove it once and for all. The death of your errant son at your hand will make sure that the Empire isn’t questioned again.”

“Will you be able to carry out this instruction, Vader?” Palpatine hissed, gold eyes shimmering with malice.

“Of course, my Master,” he blindly replied.

“I thought so. You are dismissed.”

Lord Vader pulled himself to his feet and staggered from the room, stopping for a moment in the empty outer chamber. He looked at his hands, watching them shake. Would those hands be able to put a blade to Luke’s throat? To cut off a life full of promise? He turned, looked back at the private throne room. He would have to do this, there was no other way.

Lord Vader began walking briskly toward his home, his decision made for him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Death. If you would like you can read the note at the end and get the alternate ending.

The private sitting room of Lord Vader’s upper level had a splendid view of his private gardens and was filled with soft, overstuffed chairs. The sun was setting and the light filtered into the room, spilling crimson and gold across the floor and splashing onto the walls. It was a beautiful room, meant for small gatherings and lazy conversation.

Luke didn’t notice any of this. He sat two feet off the ground in mid air, legs crossed in the lotus position and eyes closed in meditation. Han, Carlist and Wedge were down checking on the _Falcon_ and his sister and wife were cheerfully assisting as they discussed politics. The largest absence over the past two days had been his father.

Luke frowned. He didn’t know quite what was bothering his father, only that whenever he’d been near him he’d been unable to sense any of the older man’s thoughts. That alone was odd; his father had rarely closed him off that thoroughly in the past couple of months.

He had guessed the reason for his father’s disappearance right after the verdict with a reasonable degree of accuracy. He knew Palpatine would want to gloat. He wondered if the Emperor hadn’t told his father something else. Such as the manner of his death. Luke knew he wouldn’t be imprisoned, that the Empire would want to have some joyous day where they put to death a well-known face of the Rebel Alliance.

He let go of the Force and stood up before he touched the floor, moving wearily to a chair. He had tried to convince himself for the length of the trial that he wouldn’t care, that he was unafraid of death. It hadn’t worked, not after his wedding. Now he could hardly stand to think of the fact that he would be separated from his wife, a woman he had loved since he was 16 years old.

He heard soft footsteps behind him but ignored them. His father’s servants came in and out occasionally, cleaning and leaving without so much as a word to him. He had been startled with their quiet efficiency at first. Now he barely noticed them.

“Luke,” his father’s soft baritone rumbled behind him.

He turned his head and looked at his father, surprised to see him there. He smiled and stood, walking toward the tall figure. “I had wondered where you disappeared to, Father.”

* * * * *

Lord Vader considered his son as he stood and smiled at him. His hands trembled when Luke spoke, enough that he had to clench them into fists to control the tremors. He turned and started walking, knowing his son would follow. He set a meandering pace, attempting to make it look as if he wasn’t headed in any specific direction.

He remembered Leia’s surprise and shock when he’d found the others and told them. As he walked down the long hallway, Luke said to him, “I know Palpatine talked to you after the verdict. I also know he wanted to do more than just gloat.”

Vader turned his head and looked at his son, pleased with the boy’s observation skills. His son was a magnificent example of the Jedi. He thought about his reply and said, “Palpatine wished to discuss the execution.”

Luke hesitated for a second too long and Lord Vader felt the quick spike of fear. His son gave a weak smile and then said, “I knew he wouldn’t simply imprison me. I’m too much of a risk and loose cannon with my Imperial _alterations,_ ” Luke spat the last word.

“Luke,” Lord Vader said, drawing his son’s attention. “I will not let you die for Imperial justice.”

“There’s no way to avoid it, Father.”

“Yes there is. That is why Solo and the others are waiting on the _Falcon._ I’ve cleared their take-off with control, stating that they do not wish to stay through the sentencing. They are packed ready to go, so is Arimaè.”

Luke saw the _Falcon_ sitting on the docking bay his father had been leading him toward and his face paled. “Father, I won’t go. The Emperor will kill you if you do this.”

“Palpatine may and may not.” Vader placed his hands on his son’s shoulders and hissed, “I will take that chance. All that is certain is that if you stay I will be forced to put my blade to your throat and I _know_ that will kill me.”

“That’s what he told you. That’s why you’ve been closing me off,” Luke breathed, dropping his gaze.

“My son,” Lord Vader reached out and carefully lifted his son’s gaze to his, touching one slender cheekbone. “This trial has caused me to doubt Palpatine more than ever, but I will not let you die. You are precious to me, worth more than any Empire. Tell your sister I love her and tell both her and Solo that I am sorry for the pain I’ve caused them.”

“Father,” Luke began, voice breaking.

Anakin reached out one hand and pulled his son toward him. He embraced him firmly, reveling in the youth and strength in his son’s body. When Luke pulled back his eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

“Now go,” he whispered, giving his son’s shoulder a gentle shove.

“Father, I can’t take that chance with your life,” Luke protested.

“And I _won’t_ take that chance with yours, Luke. Go!” He gave his son a firmer push than he intended. Luke staggered slightly and broke into a jog. He walked up the ramp of the _Falcon_ and the ship lifted off, roaring toward the open skies.

Lord Vader walked back inside to make sure that his son escaped. Then he contacted Avery and informed him of Skywalker’s escape. Avery’s eyes lit with shock and joy as he solemnly nodded.

Now he had to inform Palpatine.

* * * * *

Luke sat in the game room on the _Falcon,_ stunned at what his father had done. Tears streamed down his face as he silently thanked the Dark Lord for the chance he’d given him. He reached cautiously toward his father…

Luke screamed and buckled forward in pain, hand gripping the table. Arimaè sat next to him as he broke into low sobs, holding him in her arms. When he was able to speak he rasped, “I can’t feel him in the Force. He’s gone.”

Arimaè kissed her husband’s forehead as she considered the gift the Dark Lord had given his son. A life for a life, in the most permanent way.

As the stars slowly changed to lines Luke gasped, chest heaving in pain. It wasn’t worth it, his life for his father’s. Quiet grief and numbness spread through his body as he considered the future. Would it be worth his father’s gift? At this point he was unsure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a low groan the figure lying on the floor opened his eyes. His sight was tinted red and his entire body screamed in pain. It was worth it. Momentarily he closed his eyes again as he gathered strength and shifted limbs that set his nerves alive as he registered the burns crisscrossing his body. With determination the last of the old Jedi Knights stood, hearing his breath rasp in the quiet room.  
> As he left the throne room he felt a certain grim satisfaction at thwarting the despot he’d served blindly for so long. It was his way of paying Palpatine back for some of the pain and suffering his son had been through the past two months.  
> Proudly he began the long walk back to his home through the Grand Corridor, ignoring the way the courtiers whispered as he passed. He walked by Misiere without acknowledging the Asreli’s presence, feeling the other man’s hatred.  
> He knew that he would pay for letting Luke go in ways other than his torture, but it was worth it. His son was safe and that was what mattered. He would be content to serve the Empire through the Fleet alongside his friends and longtime comrades.  
> He wondered what would happen to his position in the Empire and decided he didn’t care. Politics and dances had never been his strong points anyway. For a second he contemplated whether or not Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon approved of his actions, and then he shook his head. No matter who approved and who didn’t, he knew he had done the right thing.   
> As he emerged under the stars he smiled and closed his eyes. An unnoticed tear made its way down his face, liquid trailing over smooth skin. What he had done was worth any physical pain. His son was alive and would heal with his sister and wife near him. He laughed softly and continued walking. He opened himself to the Force and thought,  
> Be safe under the stars my son. I will see you soon.


End file.
